Making it Work
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall, a sophomore in college, and Carlos, a recent college grad, having been dating for a year. Almost everything is perfect for them, until Kendall get sick. Soon Kendall's secret comes out and things get turned upside down. Kenlos Mpreg HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**Ok so this is my first Kenlos fic written for**_ CarganFever_**_._ I hope this is good. It's an mpreg and an AU so if that's not your thing don't read. **

**Chapter 1: Anniversary **

Kendall sighed as he made his way through the Sherwood's grocery store. He had big plans for tonight. He was getting ready for his anniversary date with his boyfriend Carlos Garcia. They had been dating for a year now and things were great. He made his way up and down the isles looking for everything he would need for tonight. He had to make sure this night was perfect.

He and Carlos had gotten together a year ago. They had met in college. They had both taken the same British Literature class. Carlos had been a senior in college and Kendall was just a freshman at the time. Carlos had graduated since and he was sophomore now and things were great between them. The age difference did not matter to them at all. Kendall was so glad that Carlos had even given him the time of day and went out with him on that first date. Their friends even liked one another. Kendall and Carlos were lucky to have such great friends.

It was their one year anniversary and Kendall was ready to do the one thing Carlos had wanted to do for so long. He was ready to finally have sex. Kendall knew Carlos was starting to get antsy about this. Kendall had wanted to wait until the moment was right and he was ready. Kendall chuckled as he turned down another isle. He loved Carlos and didn't know why sex was turning out to be so hard. He had been trying for the last few months to get Carlos in bed, but things came up and they never got the chance. Carlos was clueless to Kendall's hints as well. They hadn't gotten past sucking one another off. He had already bought the things he would need for after dinner.

After going through his checklist one last time Kendall made his way to the checkout. He got into a lane quickly and spotted James his best friend working the register. He and James had known each other since they were toddlers. They were the same age and James like Kendall was a sophomore in college. They were both majoring in music together. They were very close and James supported him and Carlos' relationship. Then again if he didn't then be a hypocrite. James himself was bisexual.

Kendall shook his head and started to place his items on the conveyer belt. Now would be a great time to tell James that no one was to bother him and Carlos tonight. He wanted this night to be perfect.

"Hey Kendall," James said as he started to ring the blonde's items up.

"Hey James," Kendall said smiling at his friend.

"Special plans for tonight," James asked looking at the food.

"Yep," Kendall said, "its mine and Carlos' anniversary you know that," he said.

"So you two gonna finally do the nasty?" James asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Yes, as long as we don't get interrupted," Kendall said as he watched James ring up his items. "I mean it if you or Logan show up tonight I will murder you both," he said glaring at James.

"I think Logan's taking Camille out and I can manage to find a date and I'll make sure Logan knows not to bother you," James said.

"Find a date? What happened to Ashley and Ellen?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"I dunno we just kind of fizzled out," James said shrugging.

"With both?" Kendall asked shocked. James was known for dating more than one girl at a time. He looked at James as he finished ringing him up. "They found out you were both dating the other didn't they?" he asked.

"How was I supposed to know they were cousins," James said shrugging.

"Oh my god you man slut," Kendall said shaking his head laughing.

"Well there's this guy I might be able to get out tonight," James said thoughtfully. James almost always had someone on his arm. James had turned many guys who claimed to be straight gay just for him. Kendall found it hard to believe that he hadn't dated everyone in Sherwood yet. He shook his head and pulled out his wallet. He paid James and grabbed his bags.

"Just keep away from me and Carlos tonight or will castrate you," Kendall warned.

"I thought you'd murder us," James said laughing lightly at the blonde's threats.

"Castration is funnier," Kendall said as he walked away. He didn't miss the shudder that ran down James' spine. Kendall made his way outside to his red convertible. He put his bags in the passengers seat. He started the car and started the drive to his and Carlos' apartment. He reached the apartment building when his cell phone rang. He answered it as he grabbed his bags and started inside. "Hello," he said pressing his phone to his ear.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"Carlos," Kendall said smiling brightly even though Carlos couldn't see him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I am stuck at work," Carlos said.

"What? How long?" Kendall asked. Carlos worked at a daycare center with his mother and his three sisters. Carlos had gotten a degree in child care and wanted to open his own day care eventually. Kendall knew that wouldn't happen until he himself graduated and he and Carlos would leave Sherwood. Kendall walked to the stairs and started up to the second floor.

"Anna isn't here yet and we don't know where she is. I may have to stay after on cleaning crew," Carlos said.

"That means you won't be home until after six," Kendall said, "it's our anniversary," he added.

"I know babe," Carlos said quietly, "but my mom's making me stay because she knows how much this means to us," he said.

"Why can't she just accept that you're gay," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "but unless Anna shows up I can't leave," Carlos said.

"Carlos," Kendall whined as he reached the second floor. He walked down the hall to their apartment. "I have plans and everything. I am making you dinner and a very special dessert," he said grinning to himself. That special dessert was him.

"I know, you'll just have to push them back a bit," Carlos said.

"I am not happy," Kendall stated pouting. He knew Carlos couldn't see him but he wanted to pout.

"Don't pout," Carlos said.

"How'd you know?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I know you Kendall. Look, I'll make it up to you I promise," Carlos said.

"Fine," Kendall said. He placed his phone between his shoulder and ear and then dug his keys out of his pocket. "So you'll be home at six then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go now though," Carlos said.

"Ok love you Carlitos," Kendall said.

"Love you Ken-doll," Carlos said. Kendall sighed and hung up. He heard the door behind him open up. He turned and saw Logan.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Hey do you have a minute?" Kendall asked as he unlocked his apartment door and opened it.

"Yeah," Logan said. Logan was Carlos' best friend and he had recently gotten his degree in premed and was working towards his medical degree. He wanted to be a doctor. Kendall and Logan got along great when they met for the first time. Carlos was shocked at how well the got along actually. Logan never usually liked any of Carlos' boyfriends. Logan was like an older brother to Kendall now.

"Come here," Kendall said walking into his apartment. Logan followed him and shut the door.

"What's up?" Logan asked as he followed Kendall into the kitchen.

"I want you to stay away tonight," Kendall said, "I already warned James," he said turning to look at the brunette.

"Special plans for tonight?" Logan asked grinning.

"You know damn well what I have planned," Kendall said shaking his head as he started to put the food away.

"Finally gonna lose your v-card?" Logan asked laughing.

"Shut it," Kendall said blushing. Logan laughed and moved to help Kendall.

"So what are your plans exactly?" Logan asked.

"Dinner and a very special dessert," Kendall said blushing.

"Nice," Logan said.

"Just make sure you don't bother us at all tonight," Kendall said, "go out with Camille or something," he said.

"Camille and I broke up," Logan said, "but I'll make sure to be out tonight," he added.

"Good," Kendall said.

"You wouldn't have threatened James with Castration would you've?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Yep," Kendall said smiling proudly.

"That explains his text now," Logan said nodding his head. They finished putting the food away and Logan turned to Kendall. "Well I gotta go I've got a class in an hour," he said.

"See you later," Kendall said as Logan left. Logan just waved over his shoulder and left. Kendall sighed and walked over to the living room and fell onto the couch. He sighed as he settled himself in. He was still upset that Carlos had to stay later than usual. Then again it was more time and more money for them.

Kendall knew why Carlos had to stay too and not one of his other three sister. Carlos' mother hated that Carlos was gay and wanted to make him and Kendall as unhappy as she could. She hated Kendall and didn't hesitate to bad mouth him. Carlos' sisters and his father were another story though. All four of them loved Kendall as much as they loved Carlos. They were happy that Carlos was happy with Kendall. According to Carlos' sisters Kendall was like family. Carlos' father was happy that they were happy as well and he treated Kendall like he treated Carlos.

Kendall sighed as he looked at his watch. It was only two in the afternoon. He wouldn't have to start cooking until four thirty now that Carlos had to stay later then he planned.

-Making it Work-

Carlos sighed as he walked down the hallway to his and Kendall's apartment. He knew Kendall was upset that he had to work late. He had to think of a way to make it up to the blonde. He knew Kendall hated when he worked late last minute, but he needed the money. Their apartment didn't pay for itself. Kendall had a job but it was part time and school was his main focus. Carlos made sure of that. He wanted Kendall to finish college and he had two and half years left. Then he would be done and have his degree and they could both get better jobs.

Carlos pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He walked into the apartment and stopped when he smelled his favorite foods. He walked into the small kitchen and saw two plates set on the table. They both had a slice of Kendall's amazing meatloaf, cheesy garlic mashed potatoes, and green beans.

He saw Kendall standing against the counter smirking. He was dressed in a red and black plaid shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans that hugged his slender legs perfectly with his favorite pair of black vans.

"See something you like?" Kendall asked grinning.

"Oh yes," Carlos said licking his lips as he looked Kendall up and down. He moved over to the blonde and pulled him into a kiss. Kendall moaned at the roughness of it. He pulled back though.

"The food will get cold," Kendall said breathlessly, "and I worked really had on this," he said.

"Let's eat then," Carlos said taking a step back from the younger blonde. Kendall walked over to the table behind Carlos. Carlos pulled out Kendall's chair for him with a smile. Kendall sat down and looked up at Carlos who bent over him and gave him a kiss. Carlos pulled away and took his seat.

"This looks great Kendall," Carlos said.

"I wanted to make something special for you," Kendall said, "I hoped you'd like it," he said.

"It looks great," Carlos said. Carlos took a bite of his food and moaned at the taste. It was delicious. "I swear after eating your meatloaf my mom's sucks," Carlos said. Kendall laughed at that.

"Glad to know my cooking is better than your moms," Kendall said laughing.

"I mean it Kendall, I thought my mom's was the best but you proved me wrong," Carlos said smiling at the blonde. Kendall blushed and started eating. Carlos did as well. "So how were your classes this morning," Carlos asked.

"Music theory sucked," Kendall said, "but music history was great," he added.

"What are you guys studying?" Carlos asked.

"We're taking a break from Bach and Beethoven and all that stuff and studying great Jazz musicians for the upcoming Jazz Festival the college is hosting," Kendall said excitedly.

"I love when you talk about music," Carlos said looking at Kendall. Kendall looked confused. "You get this sparkle in your eyes when you talk about it," Carlos clarified. Kendall blushed at that. "So what about the festival?" Carlos asked.

"There's going to be a lot of Jazz musicians there and there will be music and tributes to the greats," Kendall said.

"You want to go?" Carlos asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Kendall asked.

"I sat through Wicked for you and I loved it," Carlos said, "I think a jazz festival would be fine," he said.

"I know your not that into music Carlos," Kendall said, "I hate that you do everything for me," he said.

"I like doing things for you," Carlos said.

"One of these days I want to do something for you," Kendall said, "like maybe I we could go to a Minnesota Wilds games," he said. He knew how much Carlos loved hockey. He would sit through a game for Carlos though. Carlos' eyes lit up at that.

"I'll work on getting some tickets once the season starts," Carlos said.

"Great," Kendall said. The two finished eating and Kendall cleared the table. He would do the dishes later. Now was the time for his mater plan. His special dessert.

"So this special dessert?" Carlos asked. Kendall grinned and walked over to stand behind Carlos.

"It's something sweet and delicious and something you've been wanting for a long time," Kendall said as he nipped at Carlos' earlobe. Carlos' breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Carlos asked having a pretty good idea where this was going.

"Me," Kendall said his lips grazing Carlos' neck. Carlos groaned and turned his head and captured Kendall's lips in a kiss. His cell phone started ringing. Kendall groaned as Carlos pulled his cell phone out. He looked at the caller ID and it read mom. "No she is not interrupting us," Kendall said snatching the phone. He brought it over to the knife drawer and tossed it in there. He shut the drawer and turned to Carlos.

"Kendall," Carlos said shocked.

"No I have been trying for months to have sex with you and you mother is not interrupting us," Kendall said.

"What if it's important," Carlos asked.

"You know she's only calling because you probably didn't clean something to her standards at her daycare," Kendall said.

"Your probably right," Carlos said. He wasn't really in the mood to have his mother bitch him out. He stood up and walked over to Kendall. He placed his arms around Kendall. "So you want to have sex?" he asked. Kendall got bashful and looked away.

"Yes," Kendall said, "if you want to," he added.

"Of course I want to, but are you sure this is what you want?" Carlos asked, "I don't want you to feel pressured," he said.

"I came to this decision on my own months ago," Kendall said, "I just want you to remember I'm not experienced like you are and I might now be any good," he said.

"Kendall it's you," Carlos said, "you'll be amazing," he said pulling the blonde into a kiss.

"So shall we take this to the bedroom and you can have your dessert?" Kendall asked. Carlos grinned and nodded his head. Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him along to their bedroom. Once they were in there Kendall let go of his hand and moved to sit down on the bed.

"Nervous?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to the blonde. Kendall nodded his head. "Don't be," he said placing a hand on Kendall's cheek.

"I've just never done this before," Kendall said.

"I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose," Carlos said as he leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. Kendall smiled into the kiss and brought his hands to Carlos' hair. Carlos's hand moved to Kendall's shoulder and slid down his sides. Kendall moaned into the kiss. Carlos moved his lips down to Kendall's neck. He started to nip and suck. Kendall moaned and pulled Carlos' face up to his.

"I want you to make love to me Carlitos," Kendall said looking into Carlos' soft brown eyes.

"It's gonna hurt," Carlos said.

"I've come to terms with that," Kendall said smiling at Carlos, "besides I kind of got curious and tried it already," he said blushing.

"What?" Carlos asked shocked, "you've fingered yourself?" he asked looking at the red blonde. Kendall nodded his head to embarrassed to talk. "That's hot," Carlos said moving in for a kiss. "Were you thinking of me when you did it?" Carlos asked against Kendall's lips.

"You're the star of all my fantasies," Kendall replied.

"I love you so much," Carlos said. He quickly opened the buttons of Kendall's shirt and pushed it off. Carlos reached up with one hand an tweaked Kendall's nipple. Kendall gasped and moaned. That was one of his sensitive spot and Carlos knew that. Carlos leaned forward and captured the other nipple in his mouth. Kendall moaned louder. Carlos switched nipple and gave them the same treatment as the other. "Lay on your back," Carlos said pulling away from Kendall. Kendall did as he was told and scooted up onto the bed properly. He laid down and looked at Carlos. Carlos stood up and quickly shed his shirt and jeans. He then climbed on top of Kendall.

"Be gentle," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head. He was gentle in everythign he did with Kendall. He wanted to show his love for the blonde in everything he did with him. It was awkward at first but the two fell into a rythmn.

Kendall reached his peak first and tumbled over the edge calling Carlos' name. Carlos was right behind him with a grnut that sounded like Kendall's name. They laid there together trying to catch their breath. Kendall was the first to recover. He pushed Carlos up. Carlos moved to lay beside the blonde. "That is gonna be worth the soreness tomorrow," Kendall said finally. Carlos laughed at that and rolled onto his back. He pulled Kendall to him.

"I love you so much Kendall," Carlos said.

"I love you too Carlos," Kendall said. He snuggled into Carlos and closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

**Ok there it was. I don't know how I feel about this right now. I like it and I hope you do too. I am new to shipping Kenlos. I hope this is good though. Review adn make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**I would like to thank,** _Rhett9, BigTimeYugiFan, anon, Scarlett, Morte Giver, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, TidusGT, To cool for love, and nigel small _**for all your reviews. **

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

Kendall woke up the next morning to someone pounding on the door. Kendall groaned and rolled over in bed. A dull pain shot up his spine as he sat up and he groaned again. He thought back to last night. He smiled as he remembered why he was in pain in the first place. He was glad it was Saturday and he didn't have any classes today. The knocking came again. It wasn't stopping. Kendall sighed and carefully got out of bed trying not to disturb the sleeping Latino. He looked at Carlos who was still sleep soundly. He could sleep through a storm. Kendall shook his head and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He put them on and walked out to the living room -ignoring the pain the best he could- and to the door. He opened it and saw Carlos' three sisters Maria, Anna, and Elaina standing in the doorway.

Maria was the tallest of all her siblings and the oldest. She had raven black hair like Carlos and the same chocolate brown eyes as well. Her skin was just a tad lighter than Carlos' though. Maria was nice and treated Kendall like a little brother, but with less teasing than she gave Carlos.

Anna was the second eldest and on the short side. She was the shortest and shorter than Carlos. She had dark chocolate brown hair like her mother and hazel eyes. Her skin was just as dark as Carlos' skin. Anna was the lazy one in her family, but she had a heart of gold. She loved them all including Kendall.

Elaina was Carlos' twin sister and the same height as Carlos as well. She also had the same raven hair color as Carlos and chocolate brown eyes as well. Kendall had met Elaina before he had met Carlos actually. They had been really good friends before Kendall and Carlos had started dating. Kendall was shocked to find that they were twins.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked looking at them. He was hoping they didn't noticed he was in pain. He loved these three, but he didn't want to tell them about his and Carlos' sex life. He just did not want to do that. It was embarrassing.

"Is Carlos here?" Elaina asked. Kendall looked at her like she was crazy before he replied.

"He's sleeping at the moment why?" Kendall asked leaning against the door frame.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you guys all morning," Maria said.

"Why what's wrong?" Kendall asked stepping aside for them. They all stepped into the apartment and Kendall shut the door.

"Papi's in the hospital," Anna said turning to face him.

"Oh my god when did that happen? What happened?" Kendall asked his eyes wide.

"A few hours ago," Elaina said, "we've been trying to call you guys all morning," she said.

"Last night was our anniversary and I shut my phone off and I tossed Carlos' in a drawer. We also had our phone shut off because we fell behind on the bill," Kendall said. He didn't want to get interrupted last night. He had completely forgotten about their phones last night.

"He was in a shoot out at a bank this morning," Anna said.

"He's in surgery right now, but mom wants Carlos there," Maria said.

"That's a first," Kendall said without thinking.

"He's still her son," Elaina said.

"Yeah she treats him like crap though, and makes him stay late a work just to annoy me," Kendall said shaking his head. He knew she loved Carlos deep down, but he didn't understand why she was so against him and Carlos dating. "I'm gonna go wake Carlos," he said walking out of the room and to his and Carlos' room. He shut the door behind him not wanting Carlos' sister to see Carlos nude. He walked over to the bed.

"It's too early, get back in bed," Carlos mumbled rolling over to face the blonde with his eyes still shut.

"Your sisters are here," Kendall said simply.

"What do they want?" Carlos asked still not opening his eyes. Kendall sighed. He really didn't want to do this but he had to. He had to tell him. There was no getting around it.

"Your dad's in the hospital," Kendall said. Carlos sat up his eyes wide in shock. He looked at Kendall.

"What?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Your dad's in the hospital," Kendall said again, "apparently he was on duty this morning and there was a shoot out in a bank or something," he said. Carlos quickly got out of bed and dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He and Kendall then walked out to the living room where his sisters were sitting.

"What happened?" Carlos asked them.

"He was on duty and got caught in a shoot out," Anna said.

"He was rushed to the hospital an hour ago and is still in surgery," Elaina said looking at her twin brother.

"Litos," Kendall said walking over to the older male. Carlos turned to Kendall and sighed.

"I have to get ready can we meet you guys at the hospital in like an hour?" Carlos asked.

"We?" Kendall asked shocked. He knew Carlos and his sisters and Mr. Garcia all thought of him as family, but Sylvia did not.

"You're coming with me," Carlos said, "you're like family," he said.

"Carlos I don't want to start my day off by pissing off your mother," Kendall said looking away from Carlos. He knew Sylvia would throw a fit if he showed up at the hospital. He didn't want her bitching at him for being there. He knew it would be better to just let Carlos go alone.

"I don't give a fuck about that right now," Carlos said, "my dad is hurt and I want you there," he said.

"Yeah Kendall you're practically a Garcia already," Elaina said looking at the blonde with a smile. Kendall smiled as well. He knew she was right. He fit in with most of the Garcia's already. He only had a problem with one person and that was Sylvia.

"Yeah who cares what our mother says you're coming," Anna said.

"Por favor, mi dulce rubia," Carlos asked looking at the blonde knowing the blonde was putty in his hands when he spoke Spanish. Carlos then pulled out his puppy eyes for and stuck his lower lip out in a pout for good measure.

Kendall sighed and shook his head. He could never really say no to Carlos, especially when he spoke Spanish and used that adorable pout. Kendall felt his resolve cracking.

"Fine," Kendall said smiling at Carlos. Carlos grinned and pulled Kendall into a kiss.

"We'll meet up with you guys at the hospital in an hour," Carlos said. His sisters nodded and said their good byes. Carlos turned to Kendall. "I really couldn't go without you," he said.

"I know, but she's gonna be so pissed," Kendall said shaking his head. He then started for the bathroom. Carlos followed him.

"Come on babe let's shower and get ready," Carlos said moving over to the shower. Kendall nodded his head and stripped.

-Making it Work-

Kendall and Carlos made their way into the hospital side by side almost an hour and a half later. Kendall refused to hold Carlos' hand as they walked. He knew Carlos' mother, Sylvia Garcia, would be mad that he was even here. He didn't want to push it by holding Carlos' hand. Carlos wasn't happy about it, but he was more worried about his father. They made their way to the waiting room. Elaina was the first to see them.

"Carlos, Kendall," she said jumping up.

"Hey," Kendall said. He looked around and didn't see Sylvia anywhere. He was relived for that. He wasn't really in the mood to be bitched at.

"Where's mom?" Carlos asked noticing her absence as well.

"She's talking to a doctor about dad," Anna said.

"We know he's out of surgery and he's fine," Maria said.

"That's good," Carlos said smiling.

"What is he doing here?" a sharp voice asked. Kendall looked up and saw Sylvia standing a few feet away from him and Carlos.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Garcia," Kendall said. Carlos smiled slightly at his mother.

"I asked you three to get Carlos not him," She said pointing a finger at Kendall. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"You want me you get Kendall as well," Carlos said putting an arm around Kendall, "we're kind of a package deal," he added. Kendall smiled at Carlos.

"We can go see him," Sylvia said coolly. The Garcia's and Kendall made their way to Mr. Garcia's room. They all walked in but Sylvia stopped Kendall. "Family only," she said.

"Mom," Carlos said.

"It's ok Carlos," Kendall said taking a step back from Sylvia. Carlos shook his head while glaring at his mother.

"If he's not allowed in then I'm not either," Carlos said looking at his mother.

"Sylvia let them in," came the voice of Alejandro Garcia.

"Alejandro," Sylvia said turning to her husband.

"Both of them," Alejandro said. Kendall smiled as Sylvia stepped aside. Kendall and Carlos both walked into the room and over to Alejandro's bed. He smiled at the two boys.

"Hey papi," Carlos said smiling.

"Hey Mr. Garcia," Kendall said, "thanks," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it son," he said. Sylvia moved into the room and stood as far away from Kendall as she could while still standing beside her husband.

"So how are you feeling Papi?" Anna asked looking at Alejandro.

"My shoulder's a bit sore," Alejandro said, "but what can you expect with getting shot?" he asked laughing lightly.

"You had us all so worried," Elaina said.

"Yeah," Maria said nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm fine though," Alejandro said.

"This time," Carlos said, "what about next time?" he asked.

"There won't be a next time," Alejandro said looking at Carlos.

"You don't know that," Elaina said looking at Alejandro with tears in her eyes.

"I can't just quit my job," Alejandro said, "I am years away from retirement," he added.

"Papi, no to quiero perdar," Carlos said. (Papi we don't want to lose you.) Anna, Maria, and Elaina all nodded their heads in agreement. Alejandro held his hand out to Carlos. Carlos took his hand and stepped closer to the bed. Kendall moved with him knowing Carlos needed him at the moment.

"Carlos estoy bien. Soy un luchador y le tomará más de un disparo en el hombro para que me llevara hacia abajo," Alejandro said. (Carlos I am fine. I am a fighter and it will take more than a shot to the shoulder to take me down.)

"Incluso los combatientes saben cuándo parar papí," Carlos replied. (Even fighters know when to quit papi.)

Kendall stood beside Carlos getting about half of the conversation. Carlos had taught him some Spanish, and he had taken it in high school but he wasn't fluent in it yet. He might have to take a class soon or have Carlos really take the time to teach him more. Kendall knew how to swear in Spanish and say other dirty phrases thanks to Carlos. That he was proud of. The first time Sylvia tried to insult him in Spanish he caught her off guard by replying to her. It was hilarious. She never insulted him when he was around again. He knew she talked behind his back though.

Kendall stepped back and let Carlos talk to his father. He knew they were close and Kendall kind of envied them. Kendall never had a father. He spilt after his younger sister Katie was born. Kendall had been three at the time and he hardly remembered him at all. He didn't care though. He was just fine having just his mother and Katie.

The rest of the morning was spent with Alejandro joking and laughing. The heaviness was lifted and the Garcia's were calmer, except for Sylvia. She was still mad that Kendall was there.

-Making it Work-

Kendall sighed as he sat down in his apartment with James and Logan. Carlos was in the kitchen getting snacks ready for their movie night. They had left Alejandro in the hospital earlier. He was doing great and there was no complications. Kendall was glad for that. He knew how close Carlos was with Alejandro.

"So how was last night?" James asked getting Kendall's attention.

"Yeah did you guys finally do it?" Logan asked smirking.

"That is none of your business," Carlos said as he walked into the living room. He set four cans of diet soda on the table in front of everyone.

"You know I hate diet soda," Kendall whined.

"Oh yeah," Carlos said. He grabbed a can of soda and ran out to the kitchen.

"So," James said.

"It's none of your business," Kendall said repeating what Carlos had said.

"Come on Kendall," Logan urged.

"Oh my god, yes we had sex," Kendall said laughing, "there are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, now you are finally a man," James said laughing.

"It's about time," Logan said. Carlos walked back into the living room with a regular soda for Kendall.

"Why do you guys need to know the details of our sex life?" Carlos asked.

"We just wanted to know if Kendall became a man or not last night," James said.

"So how's your dad though?" Logan asked Carlos changing the subject.

"He's fine," Carlos said, "it was just a shot to his shoulder," he said waving his hand.

"He's gonna be fine though?" James asked. Carlos nodded his head.

The four settled into the living room to watch movies. They laughed and snacked and talked a bit. It was a typical movie night for the guys. They argued over silly things and took side on things. They all in all had fun.

"I did not say that," James said shaking his head laughing. They were currently arguing about what James had said to his current catch on the phone and why she had broken up with him.

"You did," Logan said.

"I did not, I simply told her I thought she looked great the way she was," James said.

"That's like calling a girl fat," Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"I have to agree with Logan," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Kendall back me up here," James said turning his attention to the blonde. Kendall was curled up at the end of the couch fast asleep.

"He's sleeping," James said. Carlos turned and smiled at Kendall. He looked at his watch and his eyes grew wide.

"It's almost midnight," he said.

"We should get going," James said laughing.

"Yeah," Logan said standing up.

"Night Logan, Night James," Carlos said to the two as the walked to the door.

"Night," James and Logan called back and they left. Carlos grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and picked Kendall up. He turned the lights off and walked down the hall to their room.

"I can walk you know," Kendall mumbled into Carlos' chest.

"I know, but I was trying to let you sleep," Carlos said as he walked into their room. He set Kendall down on their bed. "You just look too adorable when you're sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you," Carlos said smiling. Kendall yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked so childlike and innocent.

"Get me my pj's," Kendall said pointing to their dresser. Carlos laughed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants that had musical notes on them and a plain whit t-shirt. He tossed them to Kendall as he changed himself. He looked over at Kendall. Kendall was already settling into the bed. Carlos laughed and shook his head. "What?" Kendall asked

"Nothing," Carlos said walking over to him. "You are too adorable," he said.

"Just get in bed and let's go to sleep," Kendall said smiling up at Carlos. Carlos climbed onto the bed and over Kendall until he was behind the blonde spooning him.

"Good night my little shining Knight," Carlos said as he pressed a kiss to Kendall's temple.

"Night, my Litos," Kendall replied.

-Making it Work-

Kendall was practically bouncing as he ran up the stairs to the apartment. He was too excited to take the elevator. He had gotten something he really want to show Carlos. He had been holding it in all day at school and then at work. Now he finally got to see the Latino and share his news. He could barely contain himself as he ran into the apartment. He saw Carlos sitting on the couch watching TV. Kendall ran over to him and jumped onto the couch next to Carlos.

"Carlos, guess what" Kendall said excitedly. He was really eager to share his new.

"Hello Kendall it's good to see you too, my day was fine thanks for asking," Carlos said turning to look at the blonde smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, but guess what," Kendall said biting his lip.

"You are like a kid sometimes," Carlos said laughing at the blonde's adorableness. "So what do you want?" he asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what I got," Kendall said pulling two tickets for the Jazz festival out of his pocket.

"How did you get these?" Carlos asked, "I thought we agreed we couldn't afford it," he said. A few days ago they had talked about getting the festival tickets, but since they need to save up to pay off their phone bill they decided that it was an expense they could not afford at the moment.

"We can't," Kendall said, "but there my music history teacher was holding a contest and James and I won two tickets each," he said waving them in Carlos' face.

"That's great," Carlos said smiling.

"You want to go with me right?" Kendall asked his smiling falling once he heard the Latino's voice.

"Of course," Carlos said, "you can teach me all about Jazz," he said smiling.

"Yay!" Kendall cheered and he threw his arms around Carlos. "Oh I got change from my lunch," Kendall said excitedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare change he had gotten.

"Go put it in the jar, you goober," Carlos said laughing at Kendall's hyperactive mood. Kendall jumped up and ran into the kitchen and dropped his loose change into their money jar. He looked at the half full jar for a moment. That was just spare money that they used for emergencies. He turned around to walk back over to Carlos, but the Latino was right behind him.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling.

"So, I talked to the phone company and if we pay half of what we owe we can get our phone turned back on, but we have to pay the rest of what we owe with our next bill along with our bill," Carlos said.

"How much do we owe?" Kendall asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"Over six hundred dollars," Carlos said slowly.

"We don't have that kind of money," Kendall said looking at Carlos.

"I know," Carlos said. The two fell silent as they both thought of what to do about their current situation.

"We can go a little longer without a phone," Kendall said after a moment. He knew he and Carlos needed to save money for rent and food. They could go without a phone but not without a place to live. Rent and food were top priorities over everything like that.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"We have our cell phones," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head and walked over to the blonde. He place his arms around him in a hug. "You know, I could get more hours at work," Kendall said.

"No," Carlos said firmly.

"Carlos," Kendall said.

"No, you need to worry about college," Carlos said, "that should be your main focus right now," he said.

"Carlos I can take on a few more hours," Kendall said.

"No don't," Carlos said, "I'll take more hours at the daycare. I'll stay on after for the cleaning crew or something. I might even get another part time job," he said.

"Carlos no," Kendall said, "you already work hard enough," he said.

"I know, but you need to worry about school right now," Carlos said cupping Kendall's face in his hands.

"Fine," Kendall said. Carlos pulled him into a kiss. He dropped his hands and ee grabbed Kendall's hand in his. He led Kendall over to the couch. They sat down together. "We're going to make this work Carlos," he said softly.

"I know," Carlos said, "I know," he said softly. Kendall molded himself to Carlos' side and watched the TV. He knew they were going to work this out. They were going to get everything fixed. Kendall trusted Carlos.

**Ok so I kind of like this. I mean it's not what I had planed but it works. I hoped you liked the little insight into Kendall and Carlos' lives. The next chapter will be a little off the plot as well, but I will get to the Mpreg soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Chapter 3: Festival

**I would like to thank,** _Scarlett, CarganFever, EverlastingRusher, Morte Giver, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your reviews. It's not as many as the last chapter, but I still love them all. **

**Chapter 3: Festival**

Kendall was bouncing on his heels as he and Carlos walked onto the campus together. They were here for the Jazz festival. Kendall was excited. He had been looking forward to this since he got the tickets a week ago. They saw James standing out front with a girl beside him. She was tall and blonde and very skinny. Kendall rolled his eyes at that. He should've known James would have a date. That was typical of James though. He always had someone new with him.

"Hey Jamie," Kendall said smiling at the brunette.

"Hey James," Carlos said.

"Hey guys," James said, "this is Claire," he said pointing to the girl beside him. "Claire this is my best friend Kendall and his boyfriend Carlos," he said.

"Hi," Kendall said smiling at her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Claire said smiling politely at them.

"Yeah, so how long have you known James," Carlos asked casually.

"Awhile now, we're in the same history class," Claire said smiling, "he asked me out to this festival and I couldn't say no," she said.

"Shall we head in?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," James said. The four headed into the arts building where the festival was taking place. They showed their tickets at the entrance and walked in. Kendall looked around with a smile on his face. James and Claire walked off on their own to explore.

"Come on let's look around," Carlos said hooking his arm with Kendall's arm. Kendall smiled and nodded his head.

They started walking around the hall looking at all the displays and stopping here and there to watch performers. Kendall would tell Carlos who they were or who they were paying tribute to. He explained everything to Carlos. Carlos stood there and listened to everything Kendall had to say. He loved the look Kendall had in his eyes as he talked to him. Carlos really loved how passionate Kendall was about what he was talking about. He was really into it. Carlos loved Kendall more than anything. He loved to see him happy.

A few hours later they were walking around still when Kendall stopped to look at Carlos. Carlos looked over at Kendall confused.

"I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your Friday night," Kendall stared.

"Kendall this is exactly how I want to spend my Friday night," Carlos said, "as long as I am with you I am happy," he said smiling at Kendall. Kendall smiled shyly.

"You are so amazing," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You're amazing," Carlos countered, "look I'll be happy doing whatever you want to do," he said. That was true too. He would do whatever Kendall wanted to do. He might not like it, but if Kendall did he would give it a try.

"Why do you do that," Kendall asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Carlos asked confused.

"Be sweet and do everything I want to do and never once ask me to do things for you," Kendall said.

"I don't know," Carlos said shrugging.

"Hey guys," James said walking over to Kendall and Carlos.

"Where's Claire?" Kendall asked looking around for the girl.

"Her ex showed up and they started fighting and before I knew it they were making out," James said.

"Oh my god," Kendall said placing a hand over his mouth as he fought the urge to laugh.

"Right in front of you?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," James said, "I mean I wasn't that in to her, but still," he said shaking his head. Kendall started to laugh at that.

"That sucks," Carlos said.

"But kind of what you deserve since you know of whore around," Kendall said, "Karma really is a bitch," he added.

"Since when did whore become a verb?" James asked confused.

"Since you became one," Kendall said.

"Wow, you know only a true friend would be that truly honest," James said. He and Kendal then burst out laughing. Kendall shook his head.

"You guys are odd," Carlos commented, "I am gonna go get a soda do you guys want anything?" he asked Kendall.

"Pepsi," Kendall said.

"James?" Carlos asked.

"No I'm fine," James said. Carlos nodded his head and walked away from the two. "So," James said drawing the word out as he turned to face Kendall.

"Nothing yet," Kendall said quietly, "it's too early to tell and shut up," he said.

"So, how are you enjoying the festival," James asked changing the subject.

"It's great," Kendall said. Carlos returned a few minutes later with a soda for Kendall.

"Ok here's your soda," Carlos said walking up to Kendall. He held out a bottle of soda to Kendall. Kendall smiled and took it. He pecked Carlos on the cheek.

"So James would you like to hang with us for awhile?" Kendall asked, "I mean since your date is with her ex," he asked.

"If you guys don't mind," James said looking at Carlos.

"Not at all," Carlos said, "maybe you can make sense of what Kendall's saying, but be warned he talks really fast," he said.

"I do not," Kendall said.

"You do too," James and Carlos said at the same time. They looked at one another and started laughing. The three then started to walk around a bit. James and Kendall were talking about the artists and music. Carlos would ask questions here and there, but Kendall and James seemed to know what they were talking about. Carlos didn't mind not being able to follow them. He just like watching Kendall's eyes sparkle as he spoke. Carlos loved how passionate Kendall was about music.

-Making it Work-

Kendall and Carlos were laughing softly as they walked into their apartment building. They had just gotten home after a nice night out at the jazz festival.

"That was so fun," Kendall said smiling as they walked down the hall to their apartment.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I mean I was lost for most of the night," he said.

"I am sorry about that," Kendall said, "once the season starts we will go to a Minnesota Wilds game," he said. He stopped at the apartment door and pulled his keys out and unlocked the door.

"You don't have to," Carlos said. Kendall opened the door and walked in with Carlos right behind him.

"Who knows I might just like it. You could buy a jersey and pretend you're on the Wild and we could have some fun," Kendall said lowering his voice some. He turned to look at Carlos a small smile on his face. Kendall knew Carlos' real dream was to be on the Minnesota Wild. Carlos had been so good last year when he was on their school's team. Kendall didn't know why he hadn't pursued his dream. Carlos only wanted a daycare center because that was what his mother wanted for him. Carlos shuddered at that.

"Or you could wear it," Carlos suggested as he imagined Kendall wearing a big jersey that maybe hung off his shoulder a little as he rode Carlos hard. Kendall smiled at that. He knew what Carlos was thinking.

"Do you still have your old jersey?" Kendall asked huskily. Carlos looked down at Kendall before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, in my trunk," Carlos said pointing to their bedroom.

"Wait here," Kendall said pushing Carlos over to the couch. Carlos sat down and Kendall walked down the hall to their bedroom. Carlos sat there waiting for Kendall to return. He didn't know what the blonde had in store for him. He looked down at the floor as he waited. He could only imagine what Kendall had in store for him. He hoped it had something to do with his jersey.

Several long minutes later the bedroom door opened and Carlos snapped his head up. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw Kendall walk out. He was wearing nothing but his old Sherwood University Lumberjacks jersey and his tight blue boxer briefs. The jersey was maroon and gold with the number fourteen on the back with Garcia printed across the back, with a gold Lumberjack on the front in front of the maroon colored letters SU. The jersey it's self was maroon with gold on the sleeves.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked. The neckline of the jersey was a little big and hung off his shoulder a bit. Carlos licked his lips as he looked at Kendall as he stopped in front of him. He was even sexier than Carlos thought he would be. Kendall was so adorable.

"You look so hot," Carlos said. He stood up and looked at Kendall.

"Is it everything you imagined?" Kendall asked lowly. Carlos groaned and nodded his head. "Carlos," Kendall said looking up at the Latino with his big innocent green eyes.

"Fuck Kendall," Carlos groaned. He brought Kendall to their room and proceded to have his way with the blonde.

"That was amazing Carlos," Kendall said.

"You're amazing," Carlos said.

"I love you," Kendall said as he nuzzled into Carlos' chest. Kendall kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"I love you too, Mi dulce rubia," Carlos said. (my sweet blonde.)

"I love when you speak Spanish," Kendall mumbled as sleep slowly overtook him.

-Making it Work-

The next morning Kendall woke to his stomach churning. He felt like he needed to barf. He jumped up and ran from the bedroom and to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet in time to puke. He retched and fell back. He flushed the toilet and sat there for a moment. He had no idea what had brought that on. Before he knew it he was puking again.

"Kendall," Carlos called. Kendall flushed the toilet and stood up. He walked over to the bathroom door.

"In the bathroom," Kendall said, "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked as he saw the Latino standing in their bedroom doorway still nude, like him.

"No I rolled over to cuddle and you weren't there," Carlos said, "are you ok you look a little pale," he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kendall lied. He didn't want to tell Carlos he wasn't feeling too well. He didn't need Carlos babying him. His stomach started to churn again. Kendall turned and moved to the toilet again and threw up.

"Ken," Carlos said moving into the bathroom.

"It's nothing really, probably just a bug going around," Kendall said as he flushed the toilet and looking up at Carlos.

"You sure?" Carlos asked. Kendall smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm fine," Kendall said, "I will be," he added. Carlos walked over to Kendall and helped him to his feet. He pressed his hand to Kendall's forehead. Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand an moved it from his face. "Don't worry I will be fine," he said.

"Ok," Carlos said smiling slightly.

"I need a shower," Kendall said.

"Me too," Carlos said looking down at his stomach.

"Come on," Kendall said walking over to the shower. He turned the water on and turned to look at Carlos. "you gonna join me or not?" he asked.

-Making it Work-

A few days later Kendall was at work. He was a waiter at a local restaurant. He worked part time and it paid decently and he got decent amount of tips. He was currently in the kitchen on his break. He only got short breaks until the host or hostess of the night seated someone in his section.

"Kendall, I just seated a few guys in your section," his coworker Dak Zevon said. Kendall looked up and nodded his head. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and saw who Dak had seated for him. It was Carlos, James, and Logan. Kendall smiled as he grabbed three menus and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey babe," Carlos said.

"Hey Ken," James and Logan said.

"Do you guys know what you want or do you wanna look at the menus?" Kendall asked.

"Menus," the three said simultaneously.

"Ok, then here you go," Kendall said giving each a menu. "Tonight's special is a Steak cooked to order and either mashed potatoes or steamed vegetables and a dessert of your choice," he said reciting the nightly special.

"We'll need a minute," Carlos said smiling at the blonde.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Kendall asked.

"Pepsi," James said.

"Water will be fine," Logan said.

"Diet Pepsi," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head and left to get the guys their drinks. He brought them all their drink and left to give them some time to decide on their orders. Kendall walked over to the host stand where Dak was standing bored.

"Why did you put them in my section?" Kendall asked.

"I figured you'd want to see your man," Dak said playfully.

"Yeah, but why me," Kendall said, "you couldn't have given them to Camille," he asked.

"Camille and Logan just broke up. If I put them there Camille would've sneezed in his food or something," Dak said laughing.

"I forgot about that," Kendall said.

"Yeah, so I did Logan a favor," Dak said.

"But they break up all the time," Kendall pointed out.

"This time seemed real," Dak said, "she showed up at my apartment in tears," he said.

"I didn't even know they broke up until Logan told me a few days after the breakup," Kendall said.

"Camille was so torn up about it, apparently he was cheating on her with someone," Dak said.

"Logan's not the cheating type," Kendall said looking over at the brunette who was talking to James. He had only known Logan for about a year, but he knew him well enough to know that Logan was not a cheater.

"They look ready to order and someone's coming in now go," Dak said shooing the blonde away. Kendall laughed and walked back over to the guys' table.

"You three ready yet?" Kendall asked as he pulled his pad out of his apron.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I'll have the special. Steak medium rare, with the steamed vegetables, and for dessert I'll have a the cheesecake," he said.

"I'll have the same, except I want the mashed potatoes" James said.

"What happened to the whole vegetarian thing?" Kendall asked as he wrote the order down.

"That was for Peter, but he's history," James said, "he was trying to change me and I told him if he didn't like me for me than he better just leave and he left," he said.

"You ever going to find someone you can date for longer than a week," Logan asked.

"Eventually," James said.

"Logan what do you want?" Kendall asked.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with a side salad," Logan said.

"Want to order your dessert now or later?" Kendall asked.

"Do you guys still have apple pie," Logan asked.

"Of course," Kendall said smiling. He wrote everything down. "I'll go put your orders in," he said as he turned and walked away. He brought his orders to the kitchen and tore the first slip of paper off and handed it to the chef.

Kendall walked out of the kitchen and looked around his section. He saw that a table had been left. He moved over to the table and started to clear it off. While he worked Camille walked over.

"Hey Camille," Kendall said.

"I have a question," Camille said, "is Logan the cheating type?" she asked.

"No," Kendall said automatically. "That was fast, but no he's really not," he said looking over at the brunette who was in a heated discussion with James and Carlos.

"I think I may have jumped the gun with him," Camille said.

"Probably," Kendall said, "but you guys are on again off again so often it's not really healthy," he said looking at Camille.

"I know, but I was thinking about talking to him and just remaining friends," Camille said looking over at Logan.

"Good luck with that," Kendall said as he started to the kitchen with the dirty plates of food. Camille followed him into the kitchen.

"Do you think he'll talk to me?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, but I can't really talk to him now, but maybe tomorrow I can ask him and see what he wants," Kendall offered.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yeah I live right across from him and he's my friend I am sure I can find time to talk to him," Kendall said laughing as he cleared the plate off and handed them off to a dish washer. He turned to Camille who was smiling at him.

"Thanks Kendall," Camille said.

"No problem," Kendall said smiling at the curly haired brunette beside him.

**Ok I like this and I think it's good. I hope you all like it. Review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**I would like to thank,** _Rhett9, CarganFever, nigel small, Scarlett, Morte Giver, and BigTimeOzzy _**for all your reviews. They make me smile and the more I get the faster I feel like updating. **

**So yeah this is getting back to the main point of the story the Mpreg. I hope you all like it as I am enjoying writing this. **

**Chapter 4: Sick**

Kendall retched again and emptied the contents of his stomach once more. Kendall groaned and flushed the toilet. He had been sick for almost two weeks now. He fell back against the wall behind the toilet. He really hated being sick. He had never felt so miserable. He hated this feeling more than anything in the world. He relaxed for a moment hoping the urge to puke wouldn't come again.

"Kendall," he heard Carlos holler.

"Bathroom," Kendall called back. He heard footsteps and then the bathroom door opened as another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up again. He flushed the toilet as Carlos knelt down next to him.

"You're still sick?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall worriedly.

"No I'm just throwing up for the hell of it," Kendall snapped annoyed. He wasn't feeling too good and Carlos was being dumb.

"Sorry that was dumb," Carlos said mentally slapping himself. He rubbed Kendall's back gently. "You done?" he asked.

"I think so," Kendall said. Kendall held his hand out to Carlos. Carlos helped the blonde to his feet and out to the living room.

"You've been sick for two weeks Ken, maybe you should go to the doctor," Carlos said looking worriedly at the blonde. He placed his hand on Kendall's forehead. He felt warm to his touch.

"You have to work though, I haven't been into work in awhile and we need to pay rent," Kendall said looking up at Carlos.

"Kendall you're sick you need to go into the doctor," Carlos said.

"I know that but you can't miss work," Kendall said.

"One day won't be so bad," Carlos said sitting down next to Kendall. Kendall shook his head. They had rent to pay and they were falling behind on bills again. Carlos needed to get all the hours he could get at the moment.

"Call James," Kendall said.

"Ok then, but you just need to relax," Carlos said smiling down at the blonde on the couch. Kendall nodded his head sleepily. "Just go to sleep and I will set up an appointment for you and call James to see if he can come over," he said.

"Kay," Kendall mumbled sleepily. He felt Carlos place a quick kiss to his forehead before he left.

-Making it Work-

Kendall woke to someone walking into the apartment. He opened his eyes and saw a bleary figure walking towards him.

"Litos?" he asked sleepily.

"Nope sorry man," James said.

"Carlos call you then?" Kendall asked rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked up at his best friend.

"Yep," James said nodding his head, "you have a doctors appointment at ten which is in an hour," James said looking at his watch, "so you should get ready," he said.

Kendall nodded his head and stood up. He walked into his and Carlos' room to get ready for his appointment. He changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow and black plaid shirt and vans. He grabbed his favorite beanie and put it on. He walked out to the living room and saw James now sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for doing this," Kendall said walking over to him.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Better than I was when Carlos left," Kendall said as he sat down on the couch next to James.

"You're not contagious right?" James asked.

"No, you ass," Kendall said smacking James upside the head. James laughed and shook his head.

"I'd slap you, but you're sick," James said.

"Thank you for sparing me," Kendall said. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "So how was you're date the other night, you never told me," Kendall said.

"Oh, well his name was Joseph," James said, "he was great," he said.

"Found a gay guy you haven't dated in this town?" Kendall asked.

"Shut up," James said lightly pushing Kendall, "anyways he came into the store about a week ago and he got in my line and we started flirting and he slipped me his number when he paid. I couldn't help but call him and we set up a date," he said smiling.

"I take it, it went well then," Kendall said laughing.

"Oh it went amazingly," James said, "I mean we didn't have sex, but it was still a great date," he said dreamily.

"No sex, so you must like this guy," Kendall teased.

"I do, there's just something about him," James said looking over at Kendall. "I know I've been around but I am looking for love," he said.

"James Diamond, the pretty boy that's too good to stay with one person for more than a week wants love now?" Kendall asked disbelievingly.

"Doesn't everyone want love at some point?" James asked looking at Kendall.

"I guess," Kendall said thinking about it. It was true, Kendall knew that everyone at some point probably wanted love. Kendall hadn't really been looking for it when he found Carlos. It just happened, but now that he had it he wasn't sure he could live without it.

"I mean I see you and Carlos so happy together and I want that," James said interrupting Kendall's thoughts, "I want somebody to hold and call mine," he sighed.

"Oh you big old softie," Kendall teased.

"Last time I try to talk to you," James said turning from Kendall.

"Aw Jamie," Kendall cooed playfully, "I'm sorry," he said scooting over to James. He grabbed the brunette's face and made him look at him. "I didn't mean it I was just teasing," he said.

"You're always teasing," James said rolling his eyes.

"I do it because I love you like a brother," Kendall said pecking James on the lips. It was just something they had done since they were young. Carlos knew they did it and he did not mind that much. It meant nothing. It was just how they showed their friendship.

"So what time is my appointment?" Kendall asked.

"In about forty five minutes," James said looking at his watch. "Come on we should get going so we get there in time," he said. Kendall nodded his head. He stood up and left the apartment with James.

-Making it Work-

Carlos chewed at his nail as he sat in the office area. His group of kids was outside and Elaina and Maria told him they had a handle on things. He had just gotten some kids to stop fighting and he needed to take a break. He loved kids, but they drove him nuts some times. He was just glad he could get away from them sometimes. He was really glad that he didn't have to put up with them at home.

"Hey," Anna said walking into the room. Carlos looked up at her and she walked over to him.

"Hey," Carlos said looking up at her.

"You ok?" Anna asked as she sat down next to Carlos.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love kids so much," Carlos said. He knew kids were great, but sometimes he was glad that he was gay. He wouldn't have to worry about having kids of his own.

"Kids are great," Anna said, "you're just stressed," she said smiling at him.

"I am stressed," Carlos admitted. He had so much on his plate right now. He had bills and rent to worry about and on top of that he had Kendall to worry about. Kendall was sick right now and he hoped that it was nothing serious.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked curiously.

"We're barely making rent and Kendall's sick, and he's hardly working right now," Carlos said shaking his head. It was getting to the point where they might lose their cabin or something else.

"Sounds like you guys need a roommate," Anna said.

"There's already two of us," Carlos said.

"I know but you guys have that extra room and a third income wouldn't hurt," Anna said. Carlos opened his mouth and closed it. "Think about it," Anna said before she stood up and left.

Carlos sat there thinking over Anna's words. Anna had a point. A room mate would make things a little easier money wise. She was right a third income would be great. Then again they wouldn't have the privacy they have now. Carlos would have to talk to Kendall first. He knew he shouldn't make a decision about this without Kendall. He didn't want Kendall to think he made all the decisions.

Carlos looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time to go get his group in for lunch. He sighed as he heaved himself up. He walked out into the hallway and started for the door at the end of the hall that led outside to the small playground.

"Mijo," Sylvia called after him. Carlos sighed and stopped walking he turned to look at his mother.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you have a minute?" Sylvia asked.

"No, I have to go get my group in and have them start getting ready for lunch," Carlos said pointing to the door that was at the end of the hall.

"Lunch isn't for a half hour," Sylvia said.

"I know that, but by the time I get my kids inside and get them to wash their hands and sit down it will be time to eat," Carlos said.

"Ok when you get a minute I need to talk to you," Sylvia said.

"Sure," Carlos said not intending to talk to his mother at all. He knew it would probably be about him being gay and that it was wrong or about how bad Kendall is for him. He didn't want to hear it. It got so old hearing the same thing over and over again. Carlos knew there was actually a slim chance that she wanted to talk to him about something work related. Carlos shook his head and made his way outside. He saw Elaina, Maria, and another worker, he knew by the name of Gary, watching the kids. Elaina saw him and walked over to him.

"Ready to get your kids," Elaina asked.

"Yeah it takes forever to get them all settled down for lunch and I have a few who leave after lunch," Carlos said. Elaina nodded her head. She turned to Maria and waved at her to blow her whistle to get the kids attention. Maria blew her whistle.

"Ok it's time for everyone in Mr. Carlos' class to go inside," Maria said.

"Mr. Carlos," Carlos said to himself. He was just glad they didn't call him Mr. Garcia. There were so many Garcia's working here.

A few minutes later after Carlos got all his kids lined up he led them inside. He got them all to his room and had them get in lines to wash their hands in the two bathrooms. He knew this would be the longest part. He didn't mind though. Anna walked into the room after a few minutes.

"Hey baby bro," Anna said.

"It's Mr. Carlos," Carlos said glaring at her playfully.

"Ok then Mr. Garcia," Anna said knowing how much it annoyed him.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked annoyed.

"How many do you have today?" Anna asked looking around the room at the kids who were already sitting down.

"Twenty," Carlos said.

"Ok I'll go get your carts and be back with the food," Anna said.

-Making it Work-

Kendall sighed impatiently as he sat in the examination room. He had arrived over an hour and a half ago and had since given urine and blood samples to a nurse and explained his condition to his doctor. They were now just waiting on his test results. James was sitting in the chair across from him reading a magazine.

"Oh my god this is taking forever," Kendall whined.

"Calm down, whining won't make this go any faster," James said not even looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"I know but just want to know what's wrong with me," Kendall said.

"I think you know what's wrong," James said finally looking up at Kendall.

"Shut it," Kendall said pointing a finger at James. He did not want to think about that.

"Kendall you have a rare condition," James said.

"I know now shut up," Kendall said, "that has nothing to do with what is wrong with me," he said.

"I am just sayin'," James said putting his hands up in defense.

Kendall just glared at James and he crossed his arms over his chest. He then looked away from James as he started to flip through his magazine again. Kendall knew James had a point. There was a small chance that it could happen.

"The doctor said it wouldn't affect me," Kendall said softly.

"Doctors can be wrong," James said.

"Shut up," Kendall said shaking his head. He looked down at his stomach. When Kendall was thirteen he had gone through some strange changes and found out a few shocking things about his body. Kendall had found out that he had a few female parts in his body. He had been tested and found out that it would not affect his life though. There was no way that was the problem here. It couldn't be.

The door opened and his doctor, Dr. Watson, walked into the room.

"Hello Kendall," Dr. Watson said smiling at him.

"Hi Dr. Watson," Kendall said uneasily. He was still thinking about what James had said. There was a small chance James was right.

"So Kendall you came in because you've been feeling nauseous and been having cramps," Dr. Watson said.

"Yes," Kendall said.

"Well we've run some tests," Dr. Watson said looking at the chart in his hands. "We've run some lab tests and I have your results," he said.

"What's wrong with me," Kendall asked looking down at his hands.

"Well the symptoms you described seemed unusual for someone like you, but since I've known you for years I know your case," Dr. Watson said.

"You said that wouldn't be a problem," Kendall said quickly.

"I didn't think it would," Dr. Watson said, "obviously we were wrong," he said.

"I warned you," James said from behind his magazine.

"Shut up," Kendall said.

"Are you the father?" Dr. Watson asked.

"He wishes," James said setting his magazine aside. "I am just the best friend who knows about his condition and has been warning him ever since he got sick that he knew what his problem was," James said setting his magazine down.

"Ah James, nice to see you again too," Dr. Watson said smiling at the brunette.

"Nice seeing you too Dr. W," James said.

"So I'm pregnant aren't I?" Kendall asked looking at Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson nodded his head. Kendall groaned and put his face in his hands. "I can't deal with this right now," he said.

"Kendall there are a few options you have right now," Dr. Watson said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Well you're probably not that far along, and abortion is an option or if you don't want that there's always adoption," Dr. Watson said.

"I don't think I am ready for something like this," Kendall said.

"Theirs is an abortion clinic not that far from here. I can send over the details for your special case, and you can set up an appointment there," Dr. Watson said, "but if you choose to keep the baby you'll need to set up another appointment soon," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

"I think I need to think about this," Kendall said.

"I'll send your file to the clinic just in case that is what you decide to do," Dr. Watson said.

"Ok thank you Dr. Watson," Kendall said standing up. James stood up as well and they both left the office together.

"I hate you," Kendall said to James as they walked out to James' car.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"You jinxed me by bringing this up," Kendall said.

"Well you knew about your condition and you still had unprotected sex," James said, "I am not like you but I still know to be safe," he said.

"I had bought condoms but in the haste and heat of the moment I forgot," Kendall said looking away from James as he got into the passengers seat of James' car. James got into the drivers seat and turned to face Kendall.

"Look Ken, I know this isn't what you wanted right now," James said, "but I will support you with whatever you decide to do," he said.

"Thanks James," Kendall said smiling at his best friend.

"It's what friends are for," James said pecking Kendall on the lips. Kendall groaned and fell back into his seat. James started the car and pulled out of the hospital's parking lot.

"You can't tell Carlos about this," Kendall said quickly.

"Kendall he's your boyfriend he deserves to know," James said.

"Not yet," Kendall said, "I don't even know what I want to do. I could get the abortion and then do something to prevent future pregnancy and he will never have to know that I am a freak," he said looking out the window before him.

"You are not a freak," James said shaking his head.

"I am too," Kendall said.

"You are not, but if you want I won't tell him," James said, "even though I think you should," he added.

"I'll think about it, but until I make a decision don't say a word," Kendall said. James sighed but nodded his head nonetheless.

-Making it Work-

Carlos sighed as he looked around his room. All his kids were playing and just having fun. He knew now would be a great time to go see what his mother wanted. Anna was in the room watching the kids as well, and could handle them. He wanted to go, but another part of him didn't want to. He knew it was probably going to be about Kendall, but he should at least go see what she wanted on the off chance it was about work.

"You ok?" Anna asked. Carlos looked up and saw her walking over to him.

"I'm fine," Carlos said quickly. He didn't want to let her know what was bothering him. It was his problem not hers.

"Liar," Anna said accusingly.

"Mom wanted to talk to me earlier and I have yet to go find her and see what she wanted," Carlos said.

"You could go now I've got things under control," Anna said looking around the room.

"I know you do, but what are the odds she just wants to bad mouth Kendall," Carlos asked looking over at Anna.

"You're probably right," Anna sighed. Carlos nodded his head knowing he was right. Sylvia wasted no chance to bad mouth Kendall. "You should still go see what she wants though," she said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"I know," Carlos said, "I don't need her getting mad at me," he added.

"Great now go," Anna said. Carlos sighed and left the room. He headed back to the main office and saw Sylvia in there. He had hoped that she wouldn't be.

"Mijo," Sylvia said.

"You wanted to talk to me," Carlos said looking at her.

"Yes," Sylvia said, "I've noticed your group has almost doubled in size and I you need another worker to help you with them," she said. Carlos was shocked that this was about work.

"Uh yeah more help would be great," Carlos said.

"Well I've already interviewed a few people and I have someone picked out to help you out since your sisters have their own responsibilities to worry about," Sylvia said.

"Great when do they start?" Carlos asked.

"Her name is Sasha and she starts next week," Sylvia said. Carlos nodded his head and turned to leave the office. "How are things at home?" she asked.

"I'm still with Kendall if that's what you're asking," Carlos said stopping in the doorway. "I am gay mom and nothing is going to change that. I am in love with Kendall the sooner you accept that the better off we'll be," he said. Sylvia didn't reply so Carlos left. He made his way back to his room. Anna was helping some kids with drawing. Carlos looked around the room and saw the kids were still playing peacefully, well as peaceful as three year olds can be. He was glad they were behaving right now.

He had a moment to think about what Sylvia had just told him. He wondered why she suddenly wanted to get a new worker on. He knew he needed help but his sisters helped him out a lot. He was more than capable of watching the kids on his own. Sylvia had said her name was Sasha and she started Monday. His face paled as he realized what Sylvia was trying to do.

"Something wrong little brother?" a voice asked from beside him. Carlos turned and saw Maria standing next to him.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked looking at her.

"Just making rounds and seeing if anyone needs some help, but looks like Anna beat me to it," Maria said. Carlos nodded his head and looked over at Anna who was now drawing with the kids. "so what's wrong," she asked.

"Mom hired me some help," Carlos said.

"That's good," Maria said, "so why do you look so scared?" she asked confused.

"She hired me female help," Carlos said.

"So most of the people here are female except you, Gary, and Michael," Maria said.

"She then asked me how things were at home," Carlos said.

"Oh my god," Maria said catching on to what Carlos was saying. "She wouldn't," she said

"She would," Carlos said.

"She's not that bad," Maria tried.

"Oh yes she is," Carlos said nodding his head. Maria had no idea how bad Sylvia really was. Maria wasn't gay like Carlos, she only saw Sylvia's good side. She never saw how differently Sylvia treated Carlos. Sure they saw the tame side when they were around but it was worse when they were alone. That was why Carlos had waited so long to introduce Kendall to his family. Carlos had met the Knights long before he had let Kendall meet his family. It was all because of his mother.

-Making it Work-

Kendall sighed as he paced back and forth in the living room. Kendall was alone since James had a class to go to but he said he'd come back after to talk to Kendall. He didn't know what he was going to tell Carlos what he had found out. He couldn't. He didn't want Carlos to call him a freak and leave him. He was always afraid that Sylvia would get to Carlos and make him break up with Kendall. That had been his fear ever since he had met the woman almost six months ago. He was constantly worried Carlos would leave him. Kendall shook his head. No, that wasn't going to happen. Carlos would never leave him. Carlos loved him and he loved Carlos. They were meant for one another.

Kendall then looked down at his still flat stomach. He thought about the baby. That would only complicate things. He didn't need that right now. Things were already hard enough as they were. They had bills to pay and things to do. Kendall was only a sophomore in college. He did not need this added stress right now.

His thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kendall stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw James standing there. He didn't look to happy.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked as he stepped aside for his friend.

"Yes," James said stepping into the apartment. Kendal shut the door and followed James over to the couch. He sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Jamie," Kendall asked.

"I got kicked out of my apartment," James said.

"What why?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I fell behind on rent, I managed to get my clothes and school things, but everything else is gone," James said.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kendall asked. James shook his head. "You're staying here with me and Carlos," he said.

"Kendall I can't do that," James said.

"We have the extra room," Kendall said.

"You and Carlos are having money problems I wouldn't feel right just staying here," James said.

"You could pay rent," Kendall said, "and help with the bills and shopping," he said quickly.

"You can't just make the decision like this without Carlos," James said.

"We'll ask him and see what he thinks, but I can't let you go without a place for you to stay," Kendall said.

"Ok then," James said. Kendall smiled and pulled James into a hug. "So have you thought about what you want to do with the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "we can't afford the added stress and I think it would be best to get the abortion," he said looking down at the floor. He was sure James didn't want this, but it was his decision not James' decision.

"I said I would support you no matter what," James said, "if this is what you want then I'll help you with it," he said.

"I mean I am just a sophomore and I don't need this right now," Kendall said shaking his head. "There are bills to pay and a baby would just get in the way and it would cost a lot," he said.

"I think you should tell Carlos," James said.

"No way he'll call me a freak," Kendall said looking up at James, "you promised not to say anything," he said.

"I won't but you should," James said.

"Maybe someday, but not now," Kendall said shaking his head. He didn't want to scare Carlos away. He wanted this relationship to last. He loved Carlos and he couldn't imagine his life without the Latino.

**So yeah that just happened. I hope you all like it. So Kendall and James know but Carlos doesn't. Also Carlos is starting to not like kids? WTF does that mean? Is Sylvia trying to set her son up or does she just want to hire more help for him? James needs a place to stay will Carlos let him? And Where the hell was Logan in this chapter? Why am I asking so many question? I guess you'll have to wait for more information until the next chapters. Also I have a new poll on my proflie if you haven't checked it out I suggest yous do. It's a pool for you all to decide on which of my wonderful ideas gets posted next. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**I would like to thank,** _Morte Giver, CarganFever, nigelbtrlover24, and BreakFree _**for all your reviews. They make me smile and the more I get the faster I feel like updating. **

**So yeah this is getting back to the main point of the story the Mpreg. I hope you all like it as I am enjoying writing this. **

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

Kendall and James were busy cleaning the apartment before Carlos came home. Kendall had told James if they cleaned and did a few other things Carlos would be in a happy mood and let him stay. They had done some shopping and a few other things. They finished cleaning and fell onto the couch with a sigh.

"I hope this works," James said, "cause I really need a place to stay," he said.

"Carlos will let you stay," Kendall said, "as long as you can contribute an income," he added.

"I can," James said nodding his head.

"So I don't see a problem here," Kendall said, "just let me butter him up before we ask," Kendall said as a ding sounded in the kitchen. Kendall ran from the room and into the kitchen. James followed him. "Dinner's almost ready," Kendall said looking into the pot on the stove.

"Tell again why you decided to make chili?" James asked.

"It's one of Carlos' favorites foods and we need him in a good mood," Kendall said.

"Why do you need me in a good mood," Carlos asked. Kendall turned around with a smile on his face.

"Carlos," he said happily. He dropped the spoon in his hand. He ran over to the Latino and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What do you need me in a good mood for?" Carlos asked once Kendall took a step back.

"Ok look," Kendall said smiling, "uh James kind of has a problem," he said.

"What kind of problem," Carlos asked.

"I kind of got kicked out of my apartment," James said.

"He needs a place to stay," Kendall said. Carlos looked at Kendall before he started laughing. Kendall's face fell as he looked over at James who looked confused. "What is so funny," Kendall asked.

"I don't mean to laugh at the situation, but I was having a conversation with Anna early about us possibly getting a roommate to help with rent," Carlos said looking at Kendall.

"I can totally pay rent," James said.

"You can stay James," Carlos said, "You'll have to contribute though," he added warningly.

"I will," James said.

"Yeah James and I already figured out how to split the rent and everything," Kendall said pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. He thrust the paper into Carlos' hand. It had what they all owed for rent.

"Wow you two have everything planned out," Carlos said looking at the two.

"Yeah, James is my best friend and I can't let him live on the streets," Kendall said.

"I know," Carlos said.

"So I made chili," Kendall said walking over to the stove.

"Good cause I am starving," Carlos said, "oh how was your doctors appointment," he asked as he followed Kendall into the kitchen.

"Oh just the flu," Kendall said. He looked over at James who was standing behind Carlos. "I should be fine soon," he said smiling at Carlos.

"Well that's good," Carlos said smiling.

"So you hungry?" Kendall asked walking over to the pot of chili and turning it off. He turned and looked at Carlos.

"Of course I am hungry," Carlos said walking over to the blonde and placing his arms around him.

"Good because I made lots and I invited Logan over as well, he should be over soon," Kendall said.

"Oh and James I am gonna tell you what I told Kendall, school is still important," he said.

"I know why do you think I failed to pay rent on my own place," James said.

"I don't see why you didn't just get a dorm on campus," Kendall said.

"Kendall I did not want to get a room mate I hated since my old one was shacking up with his boyfriend," James said.

"Hey, I asked you if you were ok with it," Kendall said pointing a finger at James.

"I'm messing with you," James said laughing. Kendall opened his mouth but was cut off by a knock at the door. Carlos turned and walked over to the door. He opened the door and greeted Logan.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said from the kitchen while he got four bowls ready. "I hope you're in the mood for chili," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said. James walked over to Kendall and grabbed two bowls and they both brought them over to the table. The four sat down around the table and started eating and talking.

"Camille called me today saying she wanted to talk," Logan said.

"Not again, you two are on again off again so often I don't think it's healthy," James said.

"I know and that's why I told her I think it was best we just be friends," Logan said.

"How did she take that?" Kendall asked. He knew Camille too well. He had worked with her at the restaurant for over a year now. Camille was a bit of a drama queen. She liked to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Not good," Logan said, "but I told her I didn't feel that way towards her anymore and we eventually worked it out," he said.

"She's not mad at you?" Kendall asked disbelievingly.

"Oh she's mad," Logan said.

"Well she's my friend in all but like James said your relationship with her wasn't really healthy," Kendall said.

"I have to agree," Carlos said.

"So Carlos how was work," Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Horrible I think my mom is only hiring me help in hopes of turning me straight," Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall asked dropping his spoonful of chili into his bowl.

"It's probably nothing," Carlos said quickly. "My mom just hired more help for me since my group is almost doubled in size. Her name is Sasha and she starts next week," he said.

"Her? Why can't your mom just accept that you're gay?" Kendall asked annoyed. He really hated that Sylvia just could not accept Carlos for who he was.

"I don't know, but you have nothing to worry about, I love you," Carlos said smiling sweetly at Kendall.

"Yeah I know," Kendall said. He leaned over and kissed Carlos.

"You two are disgustingly cute," James said laughing.

"Yeah well, if you actually dated someone you might be like them," Logan said.

"You making an offer?" James asked teasingly.

"You wish you were my type Diamond," Logan said.

"Oh that's right you're into crazy," James teased.

"If that we're true you'd be my type then," Logan countered.

"James aren't you seeing someone?" Kendall asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes," James said turning to Kendall smiling at the blonde.

"What's their name?" Carlos asked.

"His name is Joseph and he's not from around here," James said, "he only comes to Sherwood for school," he said.

"How old is he?" Carlos asked.

"Nineteen, he's just a freshman," James said. The four settled into pleasant dinner conversation. After they finished eating they migrated to the living room still talking and laughing with one another.

-Making it Work-

Kendall was sitting at the kitchen table across from Carlos. They were alone in the apartment together eating dinner. Kendall still hadn't told Carlos about him getting pregnant. James wanted Kendall to tell Carlos, but Kendall wasn't sure. He wasn't sure how Carlos would take it. He didn't want to do anything that would make Carlos leave him.

"So how was your day?" Carlos asked Kendall. Kendall looked up at Carlos. He saw the questioning look Carlos was giving him and it made him a bit uneasy.

"Good," Kendall said shrugging.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Carlos asked still looking at Kendall.

"Not really, it was just a boring old day at school and cleaning the apartment," Kendall said slowly.

"So there's nothing you want to tell me?" Carlos asked.

"No," Kendall said. He paled as he realized what Carlos was getting at. He had to know, but how?

"Come on Kendall there has to be something you want to tell me," Carlos said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said scared. He hoped Carlos didn't know what was going on.

"Nothing happened today that was even slightly interesting?" Carlos asked.

"Not really," Kendall said. He was getting nervous. Carlos was hinting that he knew something. What could he know. He didn't know about Kendall's secret did he? There was no way he could know.

"I already know now just tell me you freak," Carlos said through gritted teeth. Kendall gasped and looked at Carlos shocked. "Come on just tell me," he said.

"I-I-I…I'm pregnant," Kendall said tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're a freak," Carlos said standing up and turning to leave.

"Carlos wait," Kendall said standing up as well.

"No my mother was right about you," Carlos said walking away.

"Carlos no," Kendall said running after him. Carlos just kept walking but Kendall just couldn't seem to get to him. Carlos left the apartment and slammed the door. The slam echoed through Kendall's entire being and he fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"Kendall!"

Kendall sat up right in bed. He looked around and saw Carlos looking at him worriedly. He threw himself at Carlos and clung to him.

"Don't leave me," Kendall whimpered.

"I'm not gonna leave you," Carlos said hugging Kendall tight.

"I love you, just don't go," Kendall babbled. He clung tightly to Carlos. His nightmare had been so real. He had been so scared that Carlos had actually left him. "don't leave…I need you…I love you," he babbled. He just needed Carlos right now. He needed him to assure him he wasn't going to leaved him.

"I'm not going anywhere Kendall," Carlos said rubbing the blonde's back. "Nothing can tear us apart you know that. Not even my mother," he said. Kendall relaxed a bit but still held onto Carlos. Carlos maneuvered them so they were laying down again with Kendall on top of him. "I love you Kendall and nothing is ever going to change that," he said.

Kendall smiled and allowed himself to relax finally. He closed his eyes and tried to forget his nightmare. He didn't want to remember it. He just wanted to forget it and move on. He knew what he had to do to forget this nightmare.

-Making it Work-

Kendall looked at his watch. He had set up an appointment to get the abortion and it was almost time for him to go. James said he go with him, but he was nervous. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He had to do this though. A baby would just complicate things. He didn't need all the added stress right now. He knew it would be too much for him to handle on his own. He knew Carlos would leave him if he ever found out his secret.

"Kendall you ready?" James asked walking into the living room. Kendall looked up at James and shook his head. He really wasn't ready but he had to do this. It was the only way.

"No I am not, but this is something I have to do," He said.

"You don't have to do it," James said, "I will help you with the baby and I am sure Carlos will as well," he said.

"No he'll think I am a freak," Kendall said shaking his head. That was one of his biggest fears. He didn't want to lose Carlos. He loved him so much and he would do anything to keep that from happening.

"Kendall he loves you," James said, "sure he'll be shocked, but he'll get over it," he said.

"No he won't," Kendall said.

"He loves kids," James pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kendall said, "I am a guy and guys are not supposed to get pregnant," he said shaking his head.

"Kendall," James started again.

"No," Kendall said, "can we just go?" he asked. He looked pleading at James. James sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok then lets go," James said. Kendall nodded his head and followed James out of the apartment.

-Making it Work-

Carlos sighed as he walked into the daycare. It was almost time for the kids to start arriving. He was late and he just wanted to get to his room and get things set up.

"You're late," Elaina sing songed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Carlos said as he took his jacket off as he walked down the hall.

"You're new helper is here," Elaina said.

"It's Monday isn't it?" Carlos asked as he stopped walking. Elaina nodded her head.

"Her name is Sasha and she's really nice," Elaina said. Carlos nodded his head and started walking again. He walked to his room and saw a brunette girl standing in the room talking to his mother.

"Mom," Carlos said.

"Mijo," Sylvia said turning to face him. "This is Sasha," she said.

"Hi I'm Carlos," he said walking over to her. He held his hand out to her and she shook it.

"I have to go, but mijo please explain things to her for me," Sylvia said.

"Mom," Carlos said. Sylvia turned to him. "Esto no vale que un truco," he said. (This better not be a trick.)

"Carlos no seas tonto," Sylvia said as she walked out of the room. (Carlos don't be silly.)

"What was that about?" Sasha asked, "I don't speak Spanish," she added.

"I just asked why she didn't give me a warning," Carlos said.

"Oh," Sasha said.

"So morning are fairly easy, but the kids don't take to strangers easy so just stick with me during drop off and I'll introduce you to the kids and I'll introduce you to the group as a whole after we get everyone for the day," Carlos said.

"Ok," Sasha said.

"Let's get the chairs down for the kids," Carlos said.

"Ok, so I have a question," Sasha said as they started taking chairs off the tables.

"Shoot," Carlos said.

"Does your whole family work here or something?" Sasha asked.

"Kind of," Carlos said, "my dad is the only one who doesn't. So why do you wanna work here?" he asked.

"I love working with kids and I am working on getting my degree," Sasha said, "I am taking the semester independently to get some real work experience with kids," she added. Carlos nodded his head in understanding. He then started to explain how things worked. He told her how the kids were and what to expect. He also told her the schedule that varied from day to day.

-Making it Work-

Kendall and James walked into the clinic together. Kendall walked up to the desk and gave the receptionist his name. She gave him an odd look before she realized who he was. Kendall had had his file sent over so they would know of his condition.

"Have a seat," she said pointing to the empty waiting room. Kendall nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. James joined him. Kendall was glad there was no one else here. He didn't want people staring at him.

"Are you sure about this?" James asked.

"No now stop," Kendall said.

"If you're not sure about this then why are you doing it Ken?" James asked.

"Please just stop, this is something I need to do. I don't need the added stress a baby would bring into my life," Kendall said looking away from James.

"What about the next time you forget a condom?"

"I'll find a way to get on birth control or something."

"Ken, I really think you should tell Carlos."

"He'll hate me."

"Carlos could never hate you."

"He would if he knew the truth."

"He wouldn't," James said trying to reassure the blonde.

"I'm a freak James," Kendall said his anger rising.

"You are not a freak," James said placing a hand on Kendall's arm.

"Yes I am," Kendall said tears coming to his eyes. "I'm not normal James," he said.

"So you're different, that doesn't make you a freak," James said softly.

"James this is just something I have to do. As my friend you said you would support me in whatever I chose to do so please stop trying to talk me out of this," Kendall said. The two fell into a tense silence until a woman walked out with a clipboard in her hands and she called Kendall's name.

"Kendall," James said.

"Just wait here," Kendall said as he stood up.

**So yeah that just happened. I hope you all like it. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

**I would like to thank,** _Morte Giver, nigelbtrlover24, CarganFever, BreakFree, KEALY KAMES, PerfectMirror14, XxxAnimaniacxxX, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your reviews. They make me smile and the more I get the faster I feel like updating. **

**I couldn't keep you waiting for too long with this update. I don't want you all to get too curious about Kendall's decision. **

**Chapter 6: Decision**

Carlos was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Sasha was the same way. The kids were extra rowdy today. Carlos had no idea why. He had introduced the kids to Sasha and they seemed ok with her at first. It was still early in the morning and the kids were just so full of energy.

"Are they always like this?" Sasha asked as they passed one another.

"Not always," Carlos said, "I think it might have something to do with you being new," he added. Sasha nodded her head in understanding.

They continued to try and keep the kids busy but nothing was working. They couldn't sit still long enough for a story. They were all to wound up, so Carlos decided it was time to take them outside. They got the kids to line up and took them out back to the playground. Anna, Maria, and Elaina and a few other aids were outside so Carlos and Sasha were allowed to go inside and get the room cleaned up before lunch.

"They sure have a lot energy," Sasha said.

"Yeah well they're kids," Carlos said as he started to pick up toys. Sasha joined him. They picked up toys and straightened things up. "It gets easier," Carlos said.

"I bet," Sasha said.

"So how long are you working here?" Carlos asked.

"Probably until next fall until next semester starts up again," Sasha said.

"Well I appreciate any time you have here. I'll take whatever help I can get," he said smiling. Sasha nodded her head and they finished cleaning the room together.

Carlos was glad to have a small break away from the kids. They were quite a handful sometimes. He liked to be free of them from time to time. As much as he loved kids, he just needed to get away from them. That was why he was glad when he went home for the day to Kendall. They wouldn't have to worry about that until later in life when they wanted to adopt. That was a ways down the road. It would be after Kendall graduated and they got married.

-Making it Work-

Logan walked through the campus quad. He found an empty bench and sat down. He pulled his lap top out and started to work on a paper for a class. He didn't get far when someone sat down next to him. Logan looked to his side and saw Dak Zevon sitting next to him.

"I talked to Camille," Dak said casually.

"It's true, we're broken up for good," Logan said. Dak was a friend of Logan's because of Camille. Dak and Camille were close friends.

"She wasn't too happy about it," Dak said.

"I know," Logan said, "but she'll realize soon it's for the best," he said.

"You say that now," Dak said.

"And I will be saying it in the future," Logan said laughing, "Camille and I weren't right for each other," he said.

"I guess I mean you were on and off again so often," Dak said.

"So what's up?" Logan asked.

"Nothing much, just waiting for my next class to start," Dak said shrugging. Logan nodded his head. "Since you and Camille are done does that mean you're on the market now?" Dak asked.

"I guess is does," Logan said thinking about it. He hadn't really thought about it, but he was now available to actually date other people again. "Why do you ask?" Logan asked sending Dak a flirty smile.

"I think you know why," Dak said.

"Why Dak are you trying to ask me out?" Logan said playfully.

"Am I that obvious?" Dak asked grinning.

"Yeah, you can pick me up on Friday at eight," Logan said.

"Great," Dak said smiling.

Logan smiled as well. He had always thought Dak was hot and now he was getting the chance to actually go out on a date with him without having to worry about Camille wanting to get back together. He was actually glad to be done worrying about Camille waiting to get back together with him. It was like a weight off his chest.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around," Dak said.

"Yeah, you already have my number," Logan said. Dak nodded and left leaving Logan alone. Logan turned back to his laptop and started to work again. He had a small smile on his face as he worked. Dak was really a great guy and Logan was sure it wouldn't be that bad to date him.

Someone else sat down next to Logan. Logan glanced over and saw Camille. He groaned inwardly.

"Hey," Camille said.

"Hey," Logan said turning to face her.

"I've been thinking and you were right," Camille said.

"I'm sorry what?" Logan asked shocked. Camille had never told him that he was right the whole entire time they had been dating. This was a first for him.

"You were right," Camille said laughing.

"About time you realize that," Logan said laughing.

"I saw you talking to Dak," Camille said.

"He asked me out," Logan said, "I said yes, I hope that's not weird since he's like your best friend and all," he added quickly.

"No, it's ok," Camille said, "we both need to move on," she said. Logan nodded his head. He was glad that Camille was acting so mature about this now. He was glad she wasn't trying to get him back again.

"So I was right," Logan asked.

"Yes," Camille said shoving Logan playfully. The two sat there and talked for a bit until Logan had to go.

-Making it Work-

Kendall and James silently walked into the apartment together. They had not spoken a word to one another since they left the clinic. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"Ken," James said finally as they sat down in the living.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking over at James.

"I know I said I would support you but," James started.

"James," Kendall sighed. He didn't want to hear this. James had been going on all morning about how he was against it.

"I don't know if I can since you basically-" James tried again.

"James stop," Kendall said annoyed.

"No, I didn't think you would-" James tried again.

"Well just stop please," Kendall said annoyed.

"I don't know if I can-"

"I didn't do it," Kendall said finally cutting James off again. James stopped talking at once and looked at Kendall shocked.

"What?" James asked slowly.

"I couldn't do it," Kendall said looking away from James. "I got into the room and I realized what I was doing was wrong and I just couldn't do it," he said.

"Are you gonna tell Carlos?" James asked. Kendall sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I guess I have to now, but just let me do it," Kendall said. James nodded his head.

"Just know that I'll be here for you, I mean if you had gone through with it I eventually would've been there for you," James said.

"I know," Kendall said leaning against James. James placed his arm around Kendall and tried to comfort him. He needed that since he needed to tell Carlos about his condition. He just hoped Carlos wouldn't freak out and leave him.

-Making it Work-

Kendall was getting ready for bed. He had yet to tell Carlos he was pregnant. He didn't know how to do it. He had chickened out every time he tried. He was thinking about how to go about it when Carlos walked into the room. He had just taken a shower and was in nothing but a towel.

"What you thinking about babe?" Carlos asked as he walked over to their dresser and opened the top drawer. He grabbed his underwear and dropped his towel.

"Nothing," Kendall said looking away from Carlos. He didn't need to get turned on right now. He needed to talk to Carlos.

"You sure," Carlos asked, "you've been acting weird ever since I got home," he said walking over to Kendall with a pair of pajama pants in his hands. He slipped them on and sat down next to Kendall.

"I'm fine," Kendall said.

"You can tell me anything," Carlos said placing an arm around Kendall. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. He wanted to tell Carlos everything, but his nightmare made him stop. He had been having the same nightmare ever since he found out.

"I-" Kendall started.

"what?' Carlos asked.

"I'm tired," Kendall said chickening out again. He didn't want to risk Carlos leaving him. He wanted him to stay, he loved him more than anything.

"Ok, let's go to sleep then," Carlos said scooting back on the bed. He pulled Kendall with him and pulled the covers over them as they laid down. Kendall rested his head on Carlos' chest.

"Te amo Carlos," Kendall said as he placed a light kiss to Carlos' bare chest. (I love you Carlos.)

"Te amo tambien Kendall," Carlos said smiling and kissing the top of Kendall's head. (I love you too Kendall.) Kendall pressed his face into Carlos' chest and let sleep come to him.

-Making it Work-

Logan knocked on Kendall and Carlos' door. He waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Carlos.

"Hey you busy?" Logan asked.

"No, Kendall and James are out," Carlos said stepping aside for Logan. Logan nodded his head and walked into the apartment. "So what's up?" he asked following Logan over to the couch. Logan sat down.

"Dak asked me out," Logan said.

"Really?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Yeah and I said yes," Logan said nodding his head. "We have a date this Friday and I am freaking out already," he said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"This is going to be like my first date in a long time. I mean yeah Camille and I went on dates but that was different," he said.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Logie," Carlos said, "relax," he said. Logan stopped and looked at Carlos and took a deep breath. "So I take it you like Dak?" he asked.

"Now that I think about it I do," Logan said nodding his head.

"So just relax and don't think about it too much," Carlos said, "you know when you over think things that's when they go wrong," he said.

"I know and that is why for the next two days you need to keep me from freaking out," Logan said, "just if you see me freaking out calm me down," he said.

"I'll make you breath," Carlos said laughing.

"I am serious," Logan said punching Carlos' arm.

"I know," Carlos said laughing. "So how long have you had a crush on Dak?" he asked.

"I don't know ever since he asked me out," Logan said, "I mean I have noticed he's hot before but I just really developed the such recently," he said shrugging.

"I think you two would be great together as long as Camille know and doesn't freak," Carlos said.

"She knows and is ok with it," Logan said.

"She is?" Carlos asked shocked.

"I was shocked too. She also told me I was right about staying broken up," Logan said.

**So yeah that just happened. I feel as though there's been a lack of Logan in this story so he is getting his own story line for now. It will be complivated and only add to the original idea. It won't be too independent, but not too dependent on the main story line.I hope you all like it. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Chapter 7: Date

**I would like to thank,**_ KEALY KAMES, nigelbtrlover24, Morte Giver, XxxAnimaniacxxX, PerfectMirror14, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and BreakFree _**for all your reviews. They make me smile and the more I get the faster I feel like updating. **

**Chapter 7: Date**

Kendall was sitting in the kitchen away from the noisy restaurant. He just needed to get away form everything and relax for a bit, not that being in the kitchen helped. The various smells were making him sick to his stomach. He was sucking it up and pretending to be fine when he wasn't.

"Kendall you got a table," Camille said walking into the kitchen. Kendall nodded and stood up. He straightened his apron and grabbed his pad and headed out of the kitchen secretly thankful to get out of the kitchen. He saw the table that had been seated for him. It was the guys again. He smiled and grabbed three menus. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys," he said, "do you always have to eat out here when I'm working?" he asked playfully as he set their menus down in front of them.

"Yeah, because we know you love us," Logan said.

"And at least we leave a decent tip," James said smiling at his best friend.

"That's true," Kendall said laughing, "so the special tonight it pork chops with steamed veggies, and dessert of your choice," he said.

"Oh that sounds good," James said looking over the menu.

"Do you guys want your usual drinks?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," the three said.

"Alright I'll be right back," Kendall said turning around as he walked away. He wrote down their drink orders that he knew by heart and walked back to the kitchen. He saw Camille sitting in the seat he had vacated.

"Every time they come here they get stuck with me," Kendall said, "why can't you wait on them for once," he asked the brunette as he moved to get the guys their sodas.

"Dak's worried I'll try to get Logan back," Camille said waving her hand.

"Would you?" Kendall asked turning to the brunette again.

"I could try but it would do me no good," Camille said, "Logan and I are really done," she said shrugging.

"You seem unnaturally calm about that," Kendall said looking at Camille suspiciously.

"I've just come to terms with it is all," Camille said smiling.

"Ok you're scaring me," Kendall said as he finished getting the sodas ready for the guys. Kendall grabbed a tray and set the glasses on it and walked out of the kitchen and over to the guys. He gave them their drinks, took their orders, and left them again. He walked back into the kitchen and put the order in. "So you're really ok with it?" he asked sitting down next to Camille. Camille laughed and nodded her head.

"I am, I'd rather be friends then nothing at all," she said smiling.

"Wow this is a first," Kendall said, "normally you're scheming ways to get him back," he said looking at her.

"I know," Camille said, "but I'm over it, we're just friends now," she said.

"Well good for you I guess," Kendall said smiling.

"You sound so sure," Camille said rolling her eyes.

"Well I am sorry it's hard to believe you're over Logan," Kendall said.

"Well I am," Camille stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you now?" Kendall asked looking Camille in the eyes. Camille stared back at him with certainty in her eyes.

"Yes I am," Camille said.

"Ok one more question," Kendall said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Are you ok with Dak asking Logan out on a date?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I mean Dak and I are best friends and I've known he's had a crush on Logan for a long time," Camille said nodding her head.

"Really?' Kendall asked.

"Yeah he even told me after he asked Logan out and told that if it was too weird he could cancel the date. I told him not to and that it was ok," Camille said.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the Camille I know?" Kendall asked playfully.

"I guess I'm just growing up," Camille said smiling.

"I guess so," Kendall said, "I am so proud of you Camille," Kendall said hugging her. Camille laughed and shoved him playfully.

-Making it Work-

Logan was pacing back and forth in his living room. Tonight was his date with Dak and he was nervous. He knew this was sudden but he had a crush on the other brunette already. He had had been thinking about it ever since Dak asked him out the other day and it only got worse as the days passed.

"Logan calm down," Kendall said walking over to the short brunette. He placed his hands on his shoulders and stopped him from pacing. "Just calm down and breathe it's just a date," he said.

"Yeah if you over think this you won't have a good time and neither will Dak," Carlos said.

"I know, but I can't help it," Logan said moving away from Kendall falling onto the couch in between James and Carlos.

"Logan you just have to relax," James said from his spot against the wall.

"I'm trying," Logan snapped.

"Calm down," Kendall said sitting down next to Carlos. Logan put his face in his hands.

"What if I mess this up," Logan asked.

"You won't," Carlos said, "Dak's been waiting to date you since before you and Camille got together," he said.

"It's obvious he cares a lot about you," Kendall said, "every time you and Camille broke up he seated you guys with me at the restaurant in fear of Camille doing stuff to your food," he said.

"He does that?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"Yes, and you can't tell him I told you that," Kendall said quickly. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

"Has he really liked me this long without me knowing?" Logan asked looking at the other two.

"Yes," James and Carlos said.

Logan sat there a moment thinking it over. It did make sense that Dak liked him. Dak was always so nice to him, and he was there for him whenever he and Camille broke up. He was there to talk to them both and help them both. Dak had always been there for him with a an ear open to listen to him complain when Carlos was busy.

Logan looked down at his watch getting anxious for Dak to arrive. It was almost eight so Dak should be there soon.

"You guys need to go before-" Logan started but was cut off by a knock at his door. Kendall jumped up and ran over to the door. He opened it smiling.

"Hey Dak," Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall," Dak said, "is Logan here?" he asked.

"Yeah and we were just leaving," Carlos said pushing Kendall out the door.

"He's all yours," James said grinning as they crossed the hall to their apartment.

"Sorry about that they all tend to migrate over here from time to time, and it doesn't help that James moved in now," Logan said smiling as he grabbed his coat. He stepped out into the hall with Dak. He crossed passed Dak to stand in front of the guy's apartment door.

"I get it, Jett and Camille would've been the same way if you had come to get me," Dak said smiling.

"Yeah well I'm looking for new friends since mine are so nosey," Logan said kicking the door behind him. There were two yelps followed by a laugh and a 'I told you so.' from Kendall. Logan and Dak laughed and started down the hallway together. "So where are we going?" Logan asked.

"I've got something really fun planned," Dak said smiling.

"You're not going to tell me?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Dak said grinning. They walked out to Dak's car together and got in. Dak started driving. Logan was trying to remain calm, but he was freaking out on the inside though. He was still finding it hard to believe he was actually going on a date with Dak. He wasn't paying attention to where they were going until they stopped.

"Putt putt?" Logan asked with a smile on his face. They got out of the car.

"Your never too old for mini golf," Dak said smiling.

"That is so true," Logan said, "Camille would beg to differ though," he added.

"I know," Dak said laughing, "she hasn't come here since we were really young," he said.

"Come on," Logan said, "I want the green one," he said.

"Aw, I wanted to be green," Dak said as he followed Logan.

"Too bad," Logan said smiling over his shoulder.

"Fine," Dak sighed laughing. Logan laughed as well. They walked up to the entrance. The two got their stuff and headed to the first hole.

-Making it Work-

"I wonder what Dak and Logan are doing," Kendall said as he snuggled into Carlos' side.

"Knowing Dak it's probably not your typical date," Carlos said.

"How would you know?" Kendall asked looking up at Carlos.

"Dak and I doubled with twins once and we went roller skating and had a pretty good time," Carlos said, "it was way before I met you," he added looking at the blonde with a smile.

"I didn't say anything," Kendall said.

"You were thinking it," James said from his spot on the other end of the couch. Kendall grabbed a pillow and tossed it at James. James squawked as the pillow hit him on his head. James tossed the pillow back at Kendall.

Kendall yawned and pressed himself into Carlos' side. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but it was only nine and he wanted to stay up and hear about Logan's date with Dak.

"Tired?" Carlos asked the blonde.

"No," Kendall said through a yawn.

"Liar," Carlos said smiling at the blonde.

"I'm not lying," Kendall said unconvincingly.

"Sure," Carlos said, "go to bed you can talk to Logan in the morning," he said.

"I wanna stay up," Kendall said stubbornly.

"It's ok to go to sleep early once in awhile Kendall," Carlos said.

"I want to stay up," Kendall said again. The three then returned their attention to the TV. Kendall snuggled into Carlos and let his eyes slip shut.

"You ok Ken, you're not still sick or anything are you?" James asked. Kendall opened his eyes and glared at the brunette on the other end of the couch.

"No just tired," Kendall said standing up, "I am just gonna go to bed," he said as he walked past James being sure to step on his foot as he passed. James yelped and glared at Kendall. "Sorry Jamie," Kendall apologized as he continued walking.

"Kendall you sure you're ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yo estoy bien, es un idiota," Kendall said looking at James. (I'm fine, he's an idiot.)

"Did you just call me an idiot?" James asked.

"That's what you get for taking French over Spanish in high school," Kendall teased as he stuck his tongue out at James. "And you though it wouldn't help me later in life," he added looking over at Carlos who was grinning.

"Like I knew you would end up wanting into a Latino family," James said.

"True," Kendall said smiling, "my mom and your mom always thought we'd end up together eventually," he said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Good night Ken," Carlos called.

"Night Litos," Kendall called back.

-Making it Work-

Logan laughed as he and Dak walked out to the parking lot. Logan was smiling.

"You only won because I let you," Dak said.

"Sure," Logan said laughing again. He had a great time playing mini golf with Dak. They had played all eighteen holes and it was only after nine. They would've been done sooner if Dak could aim.

"I was taking it easy on you Mitchell," Dak said.

"Sure you were," Logan teased.

"I was, and next time I won't take it easy," Dak said.

"You sound so sure there will be a next time," Logan said smirking when Dak faltered. Logan reached over and grabbed Dak's hand. "Buy me some ice cream and you'll for sure get another chance," he said smirking.

"Why Logan Mitchell are you asking me out on another date?" Dak asked. Logan laughed and nudged Dak playfully.

"Only if you get me ice cream I am serious," Logan said.

"Deal," Dak said laughing.

"Race ya to the car," Logan said as he took off running.

"Cheater," Dak called as he chased after Logan. He reached the other brunette and grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He ran past him.

"And you called me a cheater," Logan said as they reached the car together.

"You did, so I only thought it was fair," Dak said sticking his tongue out at Logan. Logan laughed and shook his head. "Come on let's go get some ice cream," he said.

"Yes please," Logan said as they got into the car. Dak drove to a near by candy shop. They walked into the building and got into the small line that led to the counter.

"Mint chocolate chip right?" Dak asked.

"Duh," Logan asked.

"Who would've thought all those late night drives here would come in use full," Dak said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He remembered too well last year after his car broke down. He had stayed with Dak and Camille for a while there and the three of them went out to get ice cream all the time. "You gonna get Rocky Road?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Dak said, "it's the best ice cream out there," he said.

"I beg to differ," Logan said. The two laughed and the line moved. They got up and ordered their ice cream and left the small shop. They got into Dak's car and Dak drove them down to the park. They got out of the car and sat on the hood eating their ice cream.

"I have to admit this was not what I expected from you Dak," Logan said after awhile.

"What were you expecting?" Dak asked.

"I don't know," Logan said honestly. He looked over at Dak. "This was fun though and I would really like to do it again sometime," he said.

"Me too," Dak said. Logan looked at his watch.

"It's getting late maybe we should call it a night?" Logan asked even though he didn't want this night to end. He wanted it to go on forever, but it couldn't. He knew that.

"Yeah," Dak said. The two got back into the car.

Dak drove them back to Logan's apartment building. Dak walked him to his apartment. They stopped outside the door. Logan turned to face Dak.

"This was really fun," Logan said.

"We should definitely do this again some time," Dak said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I mean we did make a deal and you bought me ice cream," he said smiling. Dak laughed and nodded his head.

"So I'll call you then," Dak said.

"Yeah," Logan said. He leaned for a kiss and Dak leaned into for a hug. It was awkward and they ended up bumping heads. Then both took a step back and started laughing.

"Good night," Dak said blushing.

"Good night Dak," Logan said. Dak turned and left. Logan stood there for a moment smiling before he looked over at the door across from his apartment. The door then opened to reveal Carlos.

"You totally should've kissed him," Carlos said leaning against his door frame.

"How did I know you were watching? And I did try to kiss him but I think he expected something else," Logan said as he walked over to Carlos and pushed him into his apartment. He walked in and saw James standing behind Carlos. "No Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He crashed about an hour ago," James said.

"How did the date go?" Carlos asked.

"Great," Logan said smiling, "we played mini golf and then went for ice cream," he said.

"Nice," James said.

"You totally should've kissed him. He wanted it so bad you could see it in his face. I mean he's been waiting for that for a long time," Carlos said.

"Hey I am not an easy man whore like James," Logan said.

"Hey now," James said.

"It's true and you know it," Logan said.

"Well yeah, but that's the past," James said.

"Until you meet someone hotter than who you're dating at the moment," Logan said.

"No way," James said shaking his head.

"Just give it a few days," Logan said.

"So did you like the date?" Carlos asked trying to get things back on track.

"Yeah, it was really fun," Logan said smiling. He now knew that he had nothing to worry about. Things had turned out all right after all. Looking back, he didn't know why he had been so nervous.

"So do you think you and Dak will start dating like boyfriends?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, but I kind of hope so," Logan said smiling slightly. Carlos opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by a cry from down the hall.

"Not again," Carlos said before he ran down the hall. Logan and James followed him curious.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as they walked into his and Kendall's room.

"Kendall's having a nightmare again," Carlos said as he walked over to the bed.

-Making it Work-

Kendall was sitting alone in the apartment. He was waiting for Carlos to get home. He was going to tell him that he was pregnant and hope for the best. Kendall knew he owed Carlos the truth at least. It wasn't fair to lie to him anymore.

The door opened and Kendall looked up as Carlos walked into the apartment. Kendall smiled and stood up.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling at the Latino.

"Hey babe," Carlos said smiling. Kendall leaned up and pecked the Latino on the lips. "What you been up to today?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Kendall said shrugging. He took a deep breath. "There is something that I need to tell you though," he said softly.

"What?" Carlos asked. Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand and led him over to the couch. They both sat down and Carlos looked at Kendall expectantly. Kendall opened his mouth but closed it. "You can tell me anything Kendall," Carlos said.

"I know," Kendall said smiling slightly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, now what is it you want to tell me?" Carlos said smiling.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain really," Kendall said.

"What is it Kendall," Carlos asked.

"Well, I'm kind of pregnant," Kendall said looking down at his lap. He didn't know what to expect. He was scared that Carlos was going to yell.

"What? Are you serious?" Carlos asked. Kendall simply nodded his head not able to speak anymore. "Oh my god you're a freak, my mom was right," Carlos said.

"Carlos no wait," Kendall said looking up at him. "I know this is different but," he started.

"No this is too weird," Carlos said standing up, "get rid of it I don't want it," he said.

"I can't," Kendall said tears coming to his eyes.

"Then we're done," Carlos said standing up.

"Carlos no," Kendall cried out his tears finally falling. "I love you please don't go," he said through his sobs.

"Kendall!"

Kendall opened his eyes and looked around his room. He spotted Carlos sitting next to him and James and Logan standing above him.

"You were having another nightmare," Carlos said running a hand through Kendall's hair. Kendall just sat there staring at Carlos. He then threw his arms around Carlos.

"Don't leave me," Kendall mumbled into Carlos' stomach. He never wanted to let go of him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Carlos said. He felt Carlos wave Logan and James off and heard them leave the room. "It ok cielito, I'm here," Carlos said.

"Cie-ceilito?" Kendall hiccupped.

"Sweetheart," Carlos said smiling. "Now do you want to talk about it?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about it. In his nightmare all his fears had come true. Carlos thought he was a freak, he didn't want the baby, he said his mother was right and he left. Everything Kendall didn't want to happen happened.

"Come on Kendall this is like the fourth time you've woken up like this," Carlos said.

"It's nothing," Kendall said moving away from Carlos. He made room for Carlos to lay down. Carlos stood and took his jeans off before getting into bed with Kendall. He pulled the blonde to him.

"I worry about you," Carlos admitted.

"I am fine it's nothing really," Kendall said.

"What was it about Kendall," Carlos asked.

"You left me because you finally believed your mom and wanted to be straight," Kendall said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Kendall knew he had to give Carlos something to get him off his case.

"That would never happen," Carlos said.

"She's your mother though," Kendall said, "how can you choose me over her," he asked.

"I love you, and it's not choosing you over her," Carlos said, "she's made her decision and I can only try to change her mind, but that doesn't' seem like it's going to happen. I think she only hates that I am gay because she won't get a grandkid from me," he said. Kendall nodded his head. Carlos had no idea how wrong that last part of his statement was. She was going to get a grandchild from Carlos. Kendall wasn't sure how to tell him yet.

"You know there are ways to get a grandchild from you," Kendall said.

"I know," Carlos mumbled sleepily. Kendall laid there for a moment. He decided it was now or never.

"Carlos," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed sleepily.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kendall said, "now it's going to sound a little out there and strange but it's true. I don't really know how to say this, so I am just gonna be blunt. I am pregnant," he said. He was met with a soft snore. Kendall sighed and laid his head on Carlos' chest.

He should've known better than that. It wasn't going to be that easy for him to tell Carlos. It was going to be a challenge and he had to get the right timing. He knew it was something he had to do, but he wasn't sure if he could. There was just too much at risk. He had to just wait for the right time to tell Carlos, if there was a right time.

**Yeah, Kendall finally told Carlos like you've all been wanting him to, it's too bad Carlos was sleeping. Carlos will find out soon though, so don't worry. This was a little Dagan heavy, but that's ok, cause I love how this turned out. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise Guest

**I would like to thank,**_ Morte Giver, nigelbtrlover24, KEALY KAMES, PerfectMirror14, BigTimeOzzy, XxxAnimaniacxxX, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Margie1994, and BreakFree _**for all your reviews. They make me smile.**

**Chapter 8: Surprise Guest**

Kendall was sitting on the couch with Logan sitting next to him telling him all about his date with Dak. James was out with his boyfriend and Carlos was out shopping.

"Mini golf sounds fun," Kendall said.

"You'll have to talk Carlos into taking you," Logan said.

"I will," Kendall said.

"Anyways afterwards we got ice cream and went to a park and sat on the hood of his car," Logan said smiling dreamily.

"So you had a good time then?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"Did you kiss him?" Kendall asked.

"No, I wanted to, but I think he wanted something else and we ended up bumping head and laughing and not really doing anything," Logan said.

"So are you going on another date with him?" Kendall asked.

"I hope so," Logan said, "he said he would call, plus I know where he lives," he added.

"Stalker," Kendall teased. Logan laughed at that. Kendall felt a lurch in his stomach. He jumped up and ran from the room. He ran to the bathroom and puked. Logan was right behind him worried.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just the flu," Kendall said sitting up. He looked and saw Logan standing in the doorway looking at him worriedly. "I'm fine," he said standing up. He flushed the toilet and they both left the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Logan asked. Kendall just nodded his head. There was no way he was telling Logan what was wrong with him. He hadn't even told Carlos yet, well he had but Carlos had been sleeping, so it didn't count. Kendall just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

His cell phone started ringing and he sat up looking for it. Logan noticed and helped him search. Kendall found it in the kitchen after it stopped ringing. He sighed and looked at his missed calls. It was Katie calling him. It started ringing again. Kendall answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Don't you answer you're phone?" Katie asked.

"I couldn't find it," Kendall said.

"Well I have something important I need to tell you," Katie said.

-Making it Work-

"My god it was just so perfect," Dak as he fell onto the couch next to his best friends Camille and Jett.

"Where did you take him?" Jett asked curiously.

"Mini golf," Dak said.

"That game is for kids," Camille said wrinkling her nose.

"You're never too old for mini golf Cami," Dak said smiling.

"I agree," Jett said nodding his head.

"That is because you two are still kids," Camille said shaking her head.

"Camille quit trying to be all grown up, we're twenty-two and going to be graduating college soon. This is out last chance to act like a bunch of kids," Jett said.

"I agree completely," Dak said nodding his head quickly.

"You guys are so odd," Camille said laughing, "so what happened after mini golf?" she asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"We got ice cream," Dak said smiling, "and he asked me for another date," he added smiling.

"Any plans yet," Jett asked.

"Not yet, I said I'd call him," Dak said.

"Why haven't you?" Jett asked.

"I don't want to sound desperate," Dak said laughing as he tossed a pillow at Jett. Jett batted it away and laugh.

"But you are desperate," Jett said, "you jumped at the chance when I pointed out he was single now," he added. Dak blushed and looked away from Jett. He kind did jump at that chance to date Logan. He knew it had been quick after Logan and Camille breaking up, but he didn't want someone else to ask Logan out.

"Oh my god he's single now," Dak said his eyes growing wide, "what if he starts dating other people to keep his options open or something," he said.

"See what you do," Camille said slapping Jett upside the head. She then turned to Dak. "Trust me Dak, he won't do that. He only dates one person at a time," she said.

"How do you know?" Dak asked.

"I did date him for the better part of three years, and he never really dated anyone else while we were together," Camille said.

"So that was because you were on again and off again. What if he take his new found freedom and wants to keep his options open," Dak said.

"Dak you have nothing to worry about," Camille said.

"Yeah I am sure she's right," Jett said, "who better to know Logan than his ex-girlfriend," he said.

"Camille are you really ok with me dating him?" Dak asked. Camille smiled and nodded her head.

"I told you Logan and I talked it out and we're just friends and I am ok with you and him," Camille said just to reassure Dak. She knew he needed to hear her say it just to be fine. She knew Dak would need to hear it a hundred more times.

"Thank you Cami," Dak said smiling. Camille laughed and nodded his head.

-Making it Work-

Carlos sighed as he watched the kids run about again. He really did love kids. They were fun and he loved helping them, but this was too much for him. This was making him regret taking this job.

"You ok?" Sasha asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm just tired," Carlos said, "these kids screaming and yelling aren't helping me at all," he added.

"Do you not like kids?" Sasha asked.

"No I love them, I am just not getting much sleep and it's making me a little irritable," Carlos said honestly. He really did love kids, but this had never been his first choice of a career. His mother had kind of forced him into this. He had been working at the daycare on and off since he was sixteen.

"Not sleeping well?" Sasha asked. Carlos shook his head. He didn't ant to tell Sash about Kendall. It was none of her business really, and he wanted to see if she was really hired to try and date him.

"Carlos," Anna said walking into the room.

"Yeah," Carlos said turning around to face his sister.

"There is someone out front here to see you," Anna said, "go I can help Sasha," she said.

"Who is it?" Carlos asked confused.

"Just go," Anna said pointing to the door. Carlos rolled his eyes and left his room. He headed down the hall for the front desk. He rounded the corner and a small smile spread across his face when he saw Kendall. It fell when he saw the serious look Kendall was giving him.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"My dad's in town," Kendall said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"My dad is in town," Kendall said again, "I need you to stay at Logan's for the week," he said.

"Kendall," Carlos said.

"Carlos, you know my dad is worse than you're mom," Kendall said grabbing his arm where he had a scar. Carlos knew Kendall had gotten the scar from his dad when he had come out as gay when he was fourteen.

"Kendall, don't you think it's a little silly to pretend to not be who you really are?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos please, I already talk to Logan and he's willing to let you use his spare bedroom," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Carlos said.

"It's only for a week," Kendall said, "I have to go, my mom wants me home so I can get things ready for him, and help her with dinner," he said turning.

"Kendall," Carlos said again.

"Carlos please just do this, I don't want to give him a reason to get mad at me. It'll only be a week and it will be over before you know it," Kendall said. Carlos sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok," Carlos said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My dad is having dinner at my mom's tomorrow night and she wants to talk to me. He's got some big news. I just hope he and my mom doesn't want to get back together. He's horrible, but he's my dad and mom wants me there," Kendall said turning to leave.

"Cielito," Carlos said. Kendall stopped and turned to face Carlos with a small smile on his face. "Te amo," Carlos said making a heart with his hands.

"Te amo, Carlos," Kendall said smiling and mimicking Carlos.

Carlos stood there for a moment before he started back for his room. He knew Kendall's father was from what Kendall had told him. Kenneth Knight was the biggest homophobe around. He was worse then Sylvia. She at least put up with Kendall to an extent. Kenneth had no tolerance whatsoever. Kenneth had beaten Kendall when he had come out and that was the reason Kendall's parents were now divorced. Kendall had not talked to his father since he had left town. Carlos didn't know why he was going to now. It didn't make sense.

-Making it Work-

Kendall moved about the apartment getting rid of any evidence of him and Carlos living together. He hid all the pictures of them together and moved things of Carlos' to their room and to the closet. He didn't want to risk his father showing up out of the blue. He knew that wasn't likely, but he was going to have to see him tomorrow night and sit through dinner with him. He knew if his dad thought things went well he would try and visit.

Kendall sighed and fell down onto the couch. He didn't want to even go. He though back to earlier when he was at his mother's.

Kendall sighed as he walked up the front porch of the house he had grown up in. He would normally be excited to be here, but this time it was different. This time he was coming here to help get things ready for his father's visit. He was not excited about that at all.

_Kendall shook his head and walked up to the door. He lifted his fist to knock but stopped as the door opened to reveal his sixteen year old sister Katie._

_"Kendall," Katie said smiling at him. Kendall returned her smile half heartedly._

_"Were you waiting for me?" Kendall asked as Katie stepped aside for him._

_"Yeah," Katie said nodding her head. Kendall walked into the house._

_"Where's mom?" Kendall asked._

_"Living room," Katie said. Kendall nodded his head and walked down the hall to the living room. He saw his mother, Jennifer Knight, sitting on the couch. "Why?" Kendall asked._

_"He's your father Kendall," Jennifer said._

_"He beat me for being gay mom," Kendall said, "or did you forget?" he asked._

_"I didn't forget," Jenifer sighed, "but he sounded like he had changed on the phone. He just wants to talk with us," she said._

_"Please tell me he doesn't want you back," Kendall said. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that._

_"No it's nothing like that, I made that very clear on the phone. He's got some big news for us," Jennifer said._

_"Mom do you not remember what he did?" Kendall asked._

_"I know Kendall, but we should at least listen to what he has to say," Jennifer said, "look if you don't feel comfortable you can bring you're friends," she said._

_"Like James?" Kendall asked._

_"And Logan if you want," Jennifer said._

_"What about Carlos?" Katie asked._

_"Are you nuts?" Kendall asked looking at his little sister. "I am not letting Carlos anywhere near him. I got beat once for coming out and I am not going to do anything to get him mad. Hell, I have Carlos staying at Logan's for the week in case he even tries to stop by," he said._

_"Oh right," Katie said._

_"Yeah," Kendall said. He really didn't want to repeat of the last time he had seen his father._

_"Kendall it's just dinner and you don't have to talk to him again. He was really adamant on seeing you though," Jennifer said._

_"Who said I even wanted to see him," Kendall said, "I was in the hospital for a week with a broken rib and a broken leg," he said._

_"Just one night that is all I'm asking," Jennifer said._

_"Fine," Kendall sighed. He knew there was no way he was going to win this fight. He might as well not even try. He could deal with a few hours. He would have to talk to James and Logan and see if they would come. He wouldn't balme them if they didn't though._

Kendall looked to the door as it opened and James walked into the apartment. Kendall sighed.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost," James said.

"My dad is coming to town," Kendall said.

"Shit, no way," James said moving to sit beside the blonde.

"Yes and that is not the best part," Kendall said looking down at his lap. "He's having dinner at my mom's because he's got big news and I have to go," he said.

"No, you can't," James said.

"I've had this argument with my mother," Kendall sighed.

"You really have to go," James asked. Kendall nodded his head. He knew James knew everything about what his dad did. He had been there to help him afterwards and he convinced Kendall into going to the hospital when his mother couldn't.

"Mom said I could have you come with, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to go," Kendall said. He knew James knew everything Kenneth did. He had to help Kendall afterwards and talked him into telling his mother and going to the hospital. If it hadn't been for James Kendall never would've had the courage to be himself.

"I'll be there for you Ken," James said placing a hand on his shoulder. Kendall looked over at James shocked.

"Thanks James," Kendall said smiling at his best friend. He knew tomorrow night was going to be a nightmare. He knew he wasn't going to be alone. Carlos may be Kendall's rock, but so was James. James was there for him like a best friend should be.

-Making it Work-

Carlos sighed as he walked down the hall towards his and Kendall's apartment and Logan's. He looked to Logan's and sighed. He pulled out the emergency key Logan had give him a while ago and walked to the apartment. He had called Logan earlier and Logan told him to just use his key. Carlos unlocked the door and walked in.

"Carlos is that you?" Logan hollered from within the apartment.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Carlos said. Logan came down the small hallway towards Carlos.

"Hey I've been moving boxes from the bed in the spare room to the closet, the good news is you have a bed, the bad news you have no closet space," Logan said smiling his crooked smile.

"Thanks Logie," Carlos said half heartedly.

"Look, I know you're not happy about this, but it's for the best. Kendall just doesn't want to upset his father," Logan said.

"I know," Carlos said, "I don't like it but I'll do it for him," he said.

"It's only for a week," Logan said.

"I know, I know," Carlos said. There was a knock at the door. Logan moved to answer it. He opened the door and came face to face with Kendall.

"Is Carlos here? He usually gets home about now," Kendall said.

"Yeah he's here," Logan said gesturing to Carlos. Carlos walked over to the door.

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked playfully.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't get here until tomorrow and I would really like it if you came over," Kendall said, "maybe stay the night and have some fun," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I would just love to spend the night with you," Carlos said smiling. Kendall grinned and grabbed Carlos' hand and led him back to their apartment. Carlos grinned as Kendall shut the door and leaned against it.

"I really am sorry about this," Kendall said.

"It's ok," Carlos said stepping closer to the blonde. "I love you and it's only a week," he said. Kendall nodded his head and placed his arms around Carlos' neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Carlos grinned into the kiss. Kendall brought a leg up around Carlos' waist and ground their hips together. Carlos groaned into the kiss.

"Ugh, seriously not what I want to see when I leave my room," James groaned, "I thought we agreed no more sex outside the bedroom," he added as he walked over to the couch.

"When did you get home," Carlos asked.

"He's been home unfortunately," Kendall said letting his leg drop. He pushed Carlos back and grabbed his hand. He led him to their bedroom. Carlos stopped them once they were in their room.

"I never realized how many pictures we had," Carlos said.

"I know, I moved them all in here just incase he decides to stop by," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head and pushed Kendall over to the bed.

"Now what was it you wanted, some fun?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"Yes lost of fun, nice dirty fun," Kendall said grinning wickedly. "Ahora ven aqui. Queiro que usted es gran polla detro mi," Kendall said. (Now get over here. I want you're big cock inside me.) Carlos grinned and climbed onto the bed on top of Kendall.

-Making it Work-

Logan was sitting with James, Kendall, and Carlos in the guys apartment. Kendall had talked to Logan already about going too dinner with him tomorrow night. Logan said sure, he wanted to be there for Kendall. He would look after her for Carlos as well. Carlos knew they were going and was ok with it, now. He had asked Kendall why he wasn't invited and Kendall had told him he didn't want him to meet his father. He was a horrible person. They were all having dinner together at the moment.

"I did not," James said, "I simply told her I didn't want to date her if she only wanted me for my abs," he said.

"No, you had to have said something else, she dumped a smoothie on you," Kendall said.

"So I may have called her a slut," James said shrugging.

"I love hearing you're stories about you being a big man whore," Logan teased.

"Why? Want a piece of this Mitchell?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish," Logan said, "I've got everything I need," he said.

"Yes, you and you're Daky-poo," James teased.

"What's the matter Diamond? Jealous?" Logan asked.

"As if," James said.

"So, you two will make sure Kendall doesn't do anything or his father," Carlos said.

"We got this," James said slinging his arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"I can take care of myself," Kendall said, "I can't guarantee I won't do anything to him but I'll try," he said looking at Carlos.

"I'll be there to keep him from doing anything," Logan said.

"Me too," James said.

"Are you kidding you'll just egg him on," Logan said.

"You're probably right," James said.

"Tomorrow night s going to be hell," Kendall said.

"Afterwards if you want to come talk I'll be here, well at Logan's," Carlos said. Kendall nodded his head. He was not looking forward to tomorrow night at all. He did not want to see his father, but he didn't have a choice. At least he would have some friends with him.

**So there you go. I know I said on Twitter the other day I'd have it up, but I got a different idea and had to rewrite parts of this. I hope you like it. Next chpater will be the dinner scene. There will be some surprises. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
